COYOTE UGLY
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Semma. (Janny too). Emma is just a small town girl trying to make ends meet in the Big City. Sean is an old flame of hers who finally returns from the army and goes looking for her to find her working at a bar called Coyote Ugly (Owned by Palex). Manny is a singer but also works as a Coyote, while her fiance (Jay) tries to make her real dreams come true. What is Emma's big dream?
1. Moving To The City

Emma packed up all of her stuff into boxes, and stood by her stripped bed. She was moving today, and she played with her old pink Teddy Bear from grade school before she sighed and looked around her room. There were too many memories here. Too many **good** memories, that just felt horrible now since _he_ was gone.

Emma was moving to the city, which worried her mother but Snake, her Step father, was happy for her. Emma was never one to be tied down, well except to one guy, but I meant she was adventurous! She had pictures on her wall from visiting Africa, New York, Ireland and other places in the world. Emma's passion was photography. Who knew right? It was mostly for landscapes, for she loved nature and the wild. But sometimes it was portraits too. She had tons of friends' pictures pinned on her wall, and a lot of **him.** Sean. Her ex boyfriend...

Sean and Emma met in highschool and fell quick for another, but it was complicated as soon as it began because Sean wasn't only in a different grade than Emma but also in a whole different crowd. He was known to be like a 'bad boy', always skipping school or getting into fights. Sean was always known to be crazy about Emma though. Everyone knew it. Everyone stayed away from her freshmen year because the intimidating Sean Cameron put a 'claim' on her. When Emma found out why boys were so afraid to talk to her, she was livid at the guy who thought it was ok to 'claim' a girl. She had marched right up to Sean Cameron, much to her friends' horror, and when she went to give him an ear full, the guy shut her up with a kiss. She was smitten ever since. Sean didn't know he had been her first kiss til a year of dating. He was a junior, she then just a freshmen. When she was a sophomore, he became her first everything as she gave him her specail 'v' card. And when she was a junior, he decided college wasn't for him and the army was. So come Emma's senior year, she was all alone. Sean had left. Things had went down that led to a nasty break up, words were said that Emma wish she could take back, but it was too late.

He'd been gone almost two years now. Emma had tried dating other guys but it wasn't the same and so she decided she just had to get away. She was graduated now from highschool AND college but it seemed photography got you nowhere really.. So in the mean time she decided to move to the City and be on her own and hopefully find a good job or something else she was good at.

It was going to be very interesting.

(((*)))

Boxes piled into a trunk and Spike whimpered, hugging Emma tight and pulled away. "Please call when you get there. You can call me any time, I don't care how late it is."

Emma laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "Yes mom." she leaned in to hug her Dad as well.

Snake sucked in a breath, sad to see her go, but also happy. She needed this. She'd been suffering in silence since the guy who shall not be named had left. Snake loved Sean like a son, but even he felt like the two were really over now. Sean hadn't even come home once from the army. He was just..gone. He had sent Snake several emails last year but nothing this year. Maybe it was really over.

"Good luck. We'll come see you next weekend." Snake said. Emma nodded, backing up, and going towards her car and she noticed tears down her cheeks. She laughed a little sadly and glanced over her shoulder at her parents waving goodbye, and then she got in.

She felt like she had to do this, to find herself again. The other guys she had dated never made her feel the way Sean did. Without Sean, I guess she felt the need to find herself again. This had to be the answer.. She felt so...incomplete. Emma started up the car, and drove off to the city with a small smile as she wondered what would come of this.


	2. Coyotes

Emma was fiddling with getting her purse to zip up when she dropped her keys onto the ugly green carpeted floor of her new apartment building. The place was nice enough but it had it's flaws. She made a face as she bent down to pick them up, only to find herself making another as she heard grunting behind her new neighbors door.

Clearly, a couple lived there... gross!

"Here's the rest ma'am." said a man whom Emma had paid to help move her things into the building. He carried the last box and a chart for Emma to sign.

Emma whipped around, blushing a bit from the screaming of next door but then it finally stopped. "Thanks so much." Emma told him and signed his chart with her signature. He nodded, and walked off. Emma began to smile even more to herself. Her **first** place. She jumped for joy and then stopped, remembering she was an _adult_ now.

Emma turned to go walk into her new apartment but stumbled over her last box, and gasped, since one was also behind her, almost causing her to fall. Unnoticed, a person came out of that next door apartment and noticed Emma's struggle.

"Need help?" the feminine raspy voice asked.

Emma turned to a brunette with long hair who had a Filipino background and a smile with dimples. She was gorgeous. She wore only her boyfriends long white tshirt that looked like a dress on her. She leaned on the doorway, looking Emma up and down curiously and was probably too confident for Emma's 'taste' to be standing out here half naked.

Emma squeaked a bit, blowing some hair out of her face and then nodded with an embarrassed smile. "Um. Yes. Sure. Thanks."

The brunette nodded and smiled, coming over, and crossed her arms. "I'm Manny."

"Emma." The blonde introduced back, and eyed Manny wierdly when the girl seemed to be sizing her up and down.

"You're definitely not from around here." Manny had to admit.

How could she just **know** that? Emma nervously laughed, "No. This is all new to me, especially living downtown.."

Manny nodded, understanding. She bent down and grabbed the box behind Emma and Emma opened her door before she grabbed the other one that nearly killed her a moment ago.

"It can be scary." Manny admitted, following Emma inside. "First few things you need to know? You need to lock this door every time you come home. Never take the front entrance after midnight, use the back door. Theres a homeless guy that sleeps at the front some nights... he's grumpy if you wake him. . even if he doesn't even pay rent here like we do."

Emma swallowed. Really? Geez.. "Got it." she replied. Manny laughed a little but then nodded and sighed. You had to put up with some things if you wanted to live downtown in the heart of it all .

(((*)))

Manny had went back to her place to change and came back wearing jeans and a white tank top, carrying a wine bottle. She peaked into Emma's doorway and announced, "Got you a welcoming present."

Emma looked up from unpacking her kitchen and laughed nervously, "How...nice of you." she joked, seeing it was already open.

Manny shrugged with a laugh, "Last minute thing. Where's your wine glasses?"

"Top cabinet." Emma smiled, and gazed back into her boxes. She was glad she had met someone already, and especially somebody cool like Manny. The girl seemed like a tough cookie but also someone who was trustworthy. Emma was already starting to really like her. Manny seemed to know the city really well too.

Manny eyed a photo in a box near the exit of the kitchen, "You were a dancer?"

Emma looked up, confused, then remembered her albums were in that box near Manny. She nodded, "Sort of. You?"

"Sort of." Manny answered back with a small smirk that Emma didn't quite get. Not yet, anyways. "Got a boyfriend?"

Emma paused from reaching down into a box and Manny noticed how stiff the blonde got. Emma even looked rattled up when she looked back at Manny, her mouth parted a little but no words coming out.

"Sorry." Manny felt bad, and tried to change the subject as she filled the glasses with wine on the counter. "Uh- I live with mine. Actually, he's my fiance." she then laughed, looking up in lala land. "His name is Jay. He's an ass. _My_ arrogant gorgeous ass."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, glancing to see Manny get lost in her own little world thinking about her fiance but then Emma frowned and looked down. She remembered when she use to be so inlove too. Still was, I guess..

Manny snapped out of it and handed Emma her glass of wine too. "Knock anytime you want to come by." she blushed, "Just give me a few minutes to answer if it's a Sunday night. That's when Jay comes home from his really long shift and we..."

Emma and her both giggled knowing what Manny was trying to say. Emma could tell Manny was probably a very openly sexual person. Emma was more the 'keep it behind closed doors' type.

((((((******))))))

Emma was on the phone with her mom as she unpacked her clothes now to her bedroom. Manny had left, and this was Emma's last thing to do. As she hung things up in her closet, she caught her mom up on everything.

 _Emma: So, now I only have to get my butt into gear and look for a job. I'll save that for tomorrow morning. It's been a long day._

 _Spike: Honey just don't feel scared to ask for any money, if you need any._

 _Emma rolled her eyes: I'll be fine on my own, Mom. A little encouragement would be nice..._

 _Spike: I know you're an adult, Emma. It's just, even when you were a teenager you were so mature but I still worry about you though. You're too sweet, and you're too pretty._

 _Emma: Um, thankyou? I think._

 _Spike: Just be careful, street thugs and bad people, they prey on those girls! I heard on the news someone got mugged just three hours ago on Hanson Street._

 _Emma laughed: Ok, goodbye Mom. Tell Dad I said hi and good night too._

 _Spike: I will. Good Night. Love you._

Emma smiled and shook her head, hanging up. She was finally finished hanging up clothes too and sat on her bed with a relieving sigh. She clawed her fingers through her hair as she looked around. She made her room look PRETTY good for how it was before. She might have to paint the old red walls though. .they looked a little rusty.

She went to lie down, but before she closed her eyes, she heard soft music. Wondering where it was coming from, she focused on the noise and her eyes drifted to her window. Walking to it, Emma pushed the window up and leaned out onto it, looking down around the street but nothing there, the noise seemed to be above her and she glanced up. Someone was on the roof singing. With a piano and possibly a guitar. Emma didn't know much about music, but the voice was nice and she decided to keep the window open.

 _ **"I was down and I was low  
'Till you came and gave me hope  
I was lost and I was tired  
'Till you came and took me higher"**_

 _ **"Pour yourself out onto me  
Heat my soul up with ecstasy  
I love you, ooh I love you  
Lay your body before mine  
Let me show you how I see  
The world through my eyes  
Feels so right"**_

Up on the roof, Manny smiled, moving her fingers on the keyboard where she sat singing. The roof she sat on was her and Jay's little hangout. It had old christmas lights hanging around the railings, an old couch that Jay was sitting on and a cooler with beers in it sat next to him. They came up here alot..

Jay smirked as Manny finished, and he watched her looking so lost in it as she played. He played his guitar, and softly finished when her song ended. Manny laughed and turned around on her stool from the keyboard. "Good?"

Jay chuckled and nodded, gazing at her lovingly. It was more than good. Manny deserved her own fucking album. And it was a lot better than dancing in the bar she worked at. Manny was kind of shy though when it came to playing for a crowd. You'd never guess it, since she was a confident and sexy girl but when it came to her singing her heart out, she'd only do it infront of Jay and close friends. For some reason, she wasn't booking shows or anything at other clubs or doing any of that to make a name for herself. She insisted it was a side hobby, but Jay knew it was one of her dreams. Hell, that's why he played the guitar for her sometimes..he wasn't great, but not awful. The more she practiced, the more he got better too, but he was just a mechanic, trying to make his fiancés dream come true.

He was going to start booking her at shows. She didn't know it yet. He moved his guitar out of the way when she came and sat down next to him.

"You got to meet the girl next door," Manny said with a grin. She took a deep breath and insisted, "I'm gonna take her under my wing."

Jay laughed. New city girls usually got eaten by this city and didn't last a month. "We'll see how long she lasts.."

"She's different." Manny admitted, a strange feeling in her gut. She then looked up at Jay and smiled sexily, getting up and then sat on top of him, straddling him. "Where were we?"

Jay rested his hands on her hips, "Not here." he admitted, but liked it.

"Oh." she teased, putting her hands on his shoulders, "I can go then-" she yelped and laughed when he pulled her back down on him. He grabbed the back of her head and they kissed, her moaning against his mouth as she rocked a little to make him hard. He had to pull away with closed eyes and a small groan. It didn't take a lot for her to do that to him.

"We're on the **roof** , outside, Manny." He gave her a look but then his mouth hung open slowly as she unbottoned her top and then took it off, sitting on his lap with a lacey black bra that barely even held her breasts in.

Jesus. She even sent him a naughty smile, "Didn't stop us before.."

She gasped and giggled again when he grabbed her ass and then lifted her up to settle her down on the couch and they both ripped at his belt as he positioned between her legs on top of her. As they fucked, Manny was thrown back and forth as he thrusted and she arched her back, and clawed at the couches cushions. "Oh Jay!"

"God Manny," he panted down at her neck, and kissed down her chest, before shoving her bra down so her beautiful breasts would pop out. She whimpered and moaned again as he bit one softly, then rolled his tongue over it and his thrusting got more eager as she sobbed with ecstasy and he was throbbing inside of her.

"Fuck I love you." Jay breathed, raising himself back up on his arms to look down at her as her breasts now bounced a little at each pounding she took from his cock. She looked up helplessly at him, he fucked her so good. Made her happy. Made her feel sexy. He kept his gaze on her too, and she bit her lip, remembering when he would gaze at her like that even before they dated. He looked at her like she was his and she was. She couldn't wait to marry him.

"JAY!" she came, wrapping her legs around his waist and then spread them apart, arching her back again and her face twisting up in pleasure and he came hard, just watching her. He groaned like an animal as he nuzzled her neck, pumping few more times before he had to pull out with a gasp and Manny was breathless, and began to caress his hair as he panted and collapsed on her.

"Fuck." he breathed and snickered. She laughed.

((((((((((************)))))))))))))

The next day, Emma went out and decided to get something to eat for breakfast since she was up real early. After walking a few blocks, she came upon a small diner and, seeing as it was the only place open at seven in the morning, she went in and sat down.

"Can I get something for you?" a waiter asked at the counter she sat at. He came over. He had a shaved head, a right ear piercing, and as he spoke, Emma swore she saw a tongue piercing too.

Emma dug into her pockets and pulled out a dollar and some change and half joked, "What can I get for a dollar and 67 cents?"

The waiter looked at her sheepishly, "Let me bring you some pie," he said and walked away.

Emma sighed and wondered if the guy pitied her. She was starting to pity herself. She really needed to find a job. She didn't want to ask her parents for money. She didn't want to be that girl.

Emma looked around and saw a group of 3 girls sitting across the room. They were joking around and having a good time together.

One of them with the curliest hair, wearing hoop earrings, said: "I made four hundred dollars tonight guys. What a good way to end my night!"

"Your **last** night," the other girl across from her said with a pout, "Bianca, why did you have to take that modeling job across the _**country**_?"

Before Bianca could reply, the blonde sitting with them rolled her eyes, "Because she's not going to be a coyote her whole life, Mia. Bianca has more to do with her life.."

"I _like_ being a coyote." Mia declared unshamefully.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "It's not that I don't like being a coyote. I love it too. Hell, I'm GREAT at it." they laughed, "But it's time I go and do something else with my chaotic life."

"We'll miss you. Right Mia?" the blonde gave the other girl a look. Mia finally sighed and sadly nodded. "Yea. We will."

"Paige," Bianca said to the blonde with a pout of her own, "I know Alex is still pissed, but can you tell her I said goodbye? I'll visit, I promise."

"Ofcourse hun."

Over by Emma, the pie the waiter got her was finally placed infront of her, snapping her out of it . Before he left, Emma grabbed his attention. "Hey!"

Spinner turned. Emma knew his name was Spinner, as wierd as it sounded, but because it was on his nametag. "What's up?" he asked.

"Who are those girls?" Emma was fascinated by them and by the fact that the one girl made four hundred dollars in one night. Where could she sign up?

"They are Coyotes." behind him, another waiter made a howling noise. Spinner laughed and turned back to Emma. "They work for Alex down at Coyote Ugly, the hottest bar on this side of town." he eyed Emma who got lost looking at them again and he smirked a bit. "Alex is gonna be hiring a new girl soon since Bianca's leaving."

((((****))))

Manny bit her lip and smiled, "You wanna work at Coyote Ugly?"

Emma stood in Manny's apartment, hanging out with her and Jay who (as Manny had said) was an arrogant ass. But Emma was getting use to him.

Even Jay laughed, sharing a look with Manny. "What?" Emma exclaimed, wondering what they were sharing looks for and then groaned, "I need a job, okay?!"

Jay side noted, "It's no regular bar."

"Ignore him." Manny said with a smirk, walking closer to Emma and looking quite giddy now, "This will be perfect!"

Emma gave her a wierd look. Why was she so excited? "It will?" her shoulders than dropped, "I don't know how to begin to get a job there though. I've never bar-tended. How am I going to get the job?"

"Me." Manny said with her arms crossed now. " **I'm** a coyote."

Emma's mouth dropped but her eyebrows raised. This couldn't have worked out any more perfectly.

The next day, Emma wore hip hugging jeans and a white tank top, her hair in a bun. Her and Manny were in Jay's bright orange honda civic.

"Bye." Manny said when he parked, and she leaned over, resting a hand on his cheek with her gentle hand and he kissed her, then watched her get out.

Jay turned his head to Emma before she got out too and smirked, "Good luck."

Emma gave him a weird look and just laughed, shaking it off and hopped out. Manny gave him a look to shut up as she closed the door behind her. Jay snickered and shook his head, driving off to work. It's not like he hated Coyote Ugly itself, he just hated Manny working there. She was a hottie, sexy as sin, and guys hit on her a lot, and because of her job, sometimes she'd pretend to flirt back. He knew she was faithful, but that's just what he hated about this Bar.. it was more like a club, or even a show...

Well, you'll see soon, because they were about to walk in..

 **Author note: The song in this chapter, and for future chapters, is actually Cassie Steeles voice and songs that you can download anywhere. She's really good too! That song was you & I. I'll start crediting the song before she starts to sing so you guys get a picture. More reviews please! I know we want some Semma soon and don't worry, it'll come. And it'll be worth it. I need to freshen up on my romance.**


	3. Getting The Job

"Just through there." Manny pointed for Emma as she stopped by the front door after they came inside.

Emma's mouth dropped, turning from entering another door a bouncer opened for her. The place was closed, yet the bouncer worked by day too Emma guessed. "You're not coming with me?!" she exclaimed.

Manny giggled and leaned against the wall, "I'm going to hang out here with Ray-Ray." She pointed at the bouncer.

Emma turned to big bald man who gave Emma a look as he opened the door wider, waiting for her to enter. Emma groaned, shooting Manny one more look, but went in.

"Hello?" Emma called out to an empty bar. She knew someone had to be there otherwise the door wouldn't have been open or would 'Ray-Ray' be here. Who named their son Ray-Ray? Was he born with that name?

Emma gasped as a tall skinny brunette popped her head up from the bar and slammed a case of beer on it. "Bar doesn't open for hours." The brunette said distractedly.

"Uhm, yeah I know. I'm here about the hiring." Emma said.

The brunette looked up and took a long look at Emma. She seemed amused for a moment before snorting. What was she snorting at? Emma thought. How rude! She was about the same height as Emma, only Emma had more of a pretty girl look. Not that this girl wasn't pretty, she was just..different. This girl had long raven colored hair. A tattoo on her arm. Wearing a tank top and baggy beige pants. She wasn't the girly-girl type. But she wasn't 'unattractive' either.

"Do you have any experience working in a bar?" She asked with a kind of sneer.

Emma shook her head 'no'. "Not really, but I worked at a diner once! I waitressed a lot, been to college- oh! I'm good at Math. And um, I know Manny-"

Emma was cut off by her laughter. Emma went to open her mouth but then closed it when another blonde came in from the back of the bar and it was the same blonde from the diner. Paige.

Emma was now stunned by Alex's rudeness and had had enough. "Right." Was all she managed to get out. She went to turn to leave but then sighed. She turned back to the girl and snapped, "Look, all I want is a job. Now are you really the manager or am I just wasting my good time on you?"

Alex even raised an eyebrow, shutting up. Paige, the blonde, had to laugh and glance between the two. This was like live entertainment. The blonde had balls since nobody stood up to Alex.

"What's your name, hon?" Paige asked Emma.

Emma was so confused, glancing between them but took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Emma."

Paige crossed her arms while grinning masterfully, "Well Emma, when can you start?"

Alex's mouth dropped. Emma's did too before she thought about it for a moment then just blurted out. "Right away."

"Paige." Growled Alex before nodding Emma's way, "She looks like a kindergarden teacher."

Emma gave her a glare. Was that suppose to be an insult? What? Was it bad she wasn't dressed trashy or something?

"You know Manny you said?" Paige asked Emma who nodded. "Good." Paige looked down at Emma's clothes, "She can bring you shopping then."

Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She got the job! Now. What did they mean about shopping? She had great sense in style!

((((((((******)))))))

"You need… _sexier_ clothes." Manny said, now shopping with Emma and going up the escalator with her.

Emma oh'd. "Right.." she drifted, "Um, I don't have to like.."

Manny knew what she was going to say. She walked a head to lead Emma into her favorite store. "We're not strippers Emma, we just have to look good. And I mean **good."** She smirked a bit.

Emma nodded but was still a little flustered with all this. She's always been known as a gorgeous girl but Manny was saying she needed to be 'sexy' now? Emma wasn't sure if she could even be 'sexy'. That took a lot of confidence, didn't it?

Manny continued, walking into the store. "Mia said she'd meet up with us here to help- ah! There she is."

Emma was led to Mia who was just as gorgeous as Manny. The girl could have been a super model. "You must be the new girl." Smirked Mia, sensing Emma's nerves. "Don't worry, I was just as scared as you when I started."

Emma laughed uncomfortably but joked, "That doesn't make me feel better" they laughed.

Manny had already started shopping around the store, looking for clothes and grabbing things for Emma that she liked and started to show them off to her. "Little leather skirt. Crop top. Choker necklace. This is what you need!"

Mia also picked up high heels and informed Emma, "Always dress hot but stay classy. We want to tease them. They can look, but not touch."

"No leather boots." Pointed Manny, "that's too stripper-ish."

Mia agreed but then blushed, "Except if you want them for at home." She muttered under her breath, "Lucas loves when I wear them." She bit her lip while smiling and thought of her boyfriend who Emma assumed was 'Lucas'.

"Alright. I think we're done." Manny chimed in and shared a look with Emma.

"Thank god." Whispered Emma. When the two left to go pay, Mia snapped out of it and ran after them.

"Speaking of boyfriends.." Manny said, walking out with the girls and they were all holding shopping bags. She turned to Emma and went serious, "Alex hates drama. There is one rule Paige agrees with that Alex has made at the bar and that's no jealous boyfriends allowed in the bar."

Emma shrugged. "No problem. No boyfriend."

"Really?" Mia asked, sizing Emma over. The girl was pretty! How come she didn't have a boyfriend? "I know a guy who would be very interested-"

"I'm..not looking." Emma nervously answered. She never knew how to explain this. She didn't know herself why her heart still belonged to someone who broke it a long time ago.

Manny smirked sadly and tried to change the subject, "Lets go hang out at my place. Jay's at work all night, we have the place to ourselves."

Emma smiled a little, greatful the girls didn't push her any further on this subject. The girls then happily went to Manny's for a girls night.

((((((((((*********)))))))))))

"So who was he?"

"Huh?" Emma looked up from spinning the last of her wine in her glass. Manny was at the door waving goodbye to Mia when she asked Emma the question again..

"The guy. The ex. Who is he?" Manny came and sat back down next to Emma, "You get this weird look in your eye whenever we talk about boyfriends, or if a guy even hits on you. You freeze up."

"I do?" Emma saddened and looked down. "I don't mean to.."

Manny pouted a bit, noticing the hurt across Emma's face again. "You loved him."

"I still love him." Emma said, a far off look in her eyes and remembering the one and only, Sean Cameron. "He was my boyfriend for 3 years. First kiss, first..everything."

"3?!" Manny couldn't believe it. "Me and Jay haven't even been together that long. But when I met him I just knew."

Emma sadly smiled at Manny's swooning, "So did I.." she then muttered, "He just decided to make future plans without me."

'How?"

"Army." Emma took a deep breath to explain, "He said college wasn't his 'thing'. He's always been into cars. He wanted to open his own shop one day but how can you do that without going to school?"

"Get **a lot** of money." Manny said.

Emma nodded, "Hense the army. He thought he'd be set for life. That **we** would be set for life."

"So why'd you break up?" Manny was confused.

Emma started to tear up and shrugged her shoulders, "Because I was young? Because I'm a control freak. I worry and I panic." She tried not to choke on her cry and said, "Because I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore if he went."

"Oh Em.."

Emma wiped her tears and sadly laughed, "Two years later and I'm still the one suffering for it. I guess I deserve it. I didn't think he'd really go. It was selfish anyways to say something like that…"

"You were worried. He had to understand that."

Emma looked down again and just muttered, "He's gone now. It doesn't matter." She then looked up at Manny and snickered. "I never told anyone that.."

Manny smiled too. "That's because we are forming a _beaut-iful_ friendship, Em."

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me too."

Emma giggled and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe tomorrow I'll be a coyote!"


	4. Play Your Part

Emma stood infront of the bar with a horrific look upon her face while watching the other bartenders at work. The place was crowded, packed even. Several bouncers had to keep the line in check out front. I guess everybody wanted to be here, at Coyote Ugly.

Emma doesn't do _this._ She doesn't spin bottles in the palms of her hands like Mia was doing right now behind the bar. She doesn't prance around in short skirts. But she did, right now as a matter of fact. And most importantly, Emma doesn't get up on slippery, alcohol soaked bars and dance around like she's some exotic dancer. Like Manny right now..

Yet. Here Emma stood. **Still** needing a job . Maybe Emma did do this… maybe Emma was very conflicted right now..

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. Manny was good, don't get her wrong, if she was one of these horny guys in this bar too she'd be cheering Manny on as well.

Emma could hear Paige giving her the rundown on how everything works, but she was only half listening because from the way these girls owned the bar and how loud their _audience_ was hollering, that's all she _could_ do. She watched as Manny dropped down from the bar to pick up a bottle of whiskey and twirl it effortlessly in her hand before pouring a few shots without missing a beat. Meanwhile, Alex was pouring 12 different shots and somehow hearing every order shouted at her. Mia worked the bar with her innocent smiles but seductive eyes.. that's how she got her big tips.

"Are you listening?" Paige snapped, waving a hand in front of Emma's face, forcing her attention back on the rules she was giving her. Emma nodded shyly with wide, deer caught in the headlights, eyes. "Good." Paige smirked and pulled her towards the corner of the bar where she reached back for the speakerphone then draped an arm around Emma's shoulders and tugged her to her side.

"Hey!" She yelled out at the rowdy crowd who didn't seemed phased by the loud shout, "Hey everybody! Shut up!" The noisy patrons settled into a low buzz as Paige introduced Emma, "I have a special treat for you guys tonight! I'd like you to meet my new girl-" She leaned over with this expectant look on her face.

"Em-Emma." She whispered timidly. Paige stared back at her like she wasn't sure whether she loved the name or hated it before shrugging her shoulders and smirking. It was sweet and innocent. That'd get Emma tips from all the men who thought they could get into her skirt.

"Emma!" as soon as Paige shouted the name, all the people in the bar went wild. "Buy her a drink boys!"

Paige left with that, knowing what would happen next. Emma thanked the heavens for the bar that trapped the men from piling over to get to her, rising their cash in their hands to buy her a drink. While Emma just stood there in shock, Alex came over, shoving her back.

"Out of the way, New Girl, I'm workin' here!" Alex spat as she reached for a bottle and drizzled out shots. Emma nodded an apology and tried ducking and dodging the other girls who were less _physical_ with her than Alex.

"Come on Em," Manny said, running by her, "You got this!"

Emma tried to jump into the game, all while trying her hardest to take orders from the unruly customers and give them what they wanted. She was somewhat starting to get the hang of pouring drinks, but the fast pace was throwing her off.

"So here's how it works.." Paige told Emma, leaning on the back bar to watch Emma work and see how she does. Emma was flustered but tried to listen as she took another order and Paige continued.

"..I own this place. People know me as the Queen B from New York who opened up this bar. It's my baby. I take care of my girls. But cross me? It'll be the worst mistake of your life."

Emma glanced up to see Manny flash them a smile and go back to fake flirting with some guy who was buying rounds of shots just so he could talk to Manny.

"Manny's the Filipino Tease." Paige explained and then laughed, "She knows taking off her engagement ring gives her more tips." Paige then caught Mia bottle feeding a regular customer and pointed, "And Mia's the playful fun and sexy girl."

Paige then looked at Alex and shared a smirk as her girlfriend walked by, "Alex is the Bitch from New Jersey. We all sort of play our little parts, except Alex really is a bitch. Not to me of course, since we are together. But just play your part."

"What's my part?" Emma asked, a little curious and still going over the fact that Paige had just said her and Alex were together. Not that she had a problem with lesbians! She just, wasn't expecting that.

"The sweet and innocent virgin." Paige declared. Emma couldn't even help but snort. She wasn't THAT innocent. Paige shrugged and rolled her eyes smiling, "It's just an act you have to play. Every guy is into something different. Weather it's for the bitch, tease, or hot virgin. And you've got this 'good girl' vibe about you. Work it."

Emma nodded, taking this all in. Paige leaned off the counter and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder then left to go do more managing.

All was going well, sort of, but customers continued to buy Emma shots and all that alcohol was starting to get to her. She was known to be a light drinker, so she didn't know how much more she could take of this. After another customer wanted to take a shot with her, she couldn't help but refuse it, trying to ease the guy off by telling some tragic story about how bad she is when it comes to being drunk.

"Hey, Paige!" Alex called over her shoulder as she kept a watchful eye on Emma, "New Girl is refusing your good booze!"

Emma's mouth fell, turning to look at Paige who raised an eyebrow at her, hoping that wasn't true.

"No, I was just making it a double!" Emma shrugged, shooting the burning liquid back then cringed at the taste. Screw Alex! She really was a bitch!

Alex just looked at her with a surprised expression, snickering a little, before going back to tend to the customers. Emma tried her best to shake of the after burn, but her vision was starting to get a little cloudy and she couldn't quite keep up with the drink order the customer was currently shouting at her.

"Uhm..huh?" Emma mumbled trying her hardest focus.

"Got it!" Mia called and playfully bumped her hip with Emma's so she could hand the guy his beers and shots. Emma nodded to her thankfully before scurrying off to help someone else. She was really trying as best as she could. She wanted Paige to know she could do this!

Emma turned to watch Manny accept yet another shot from a customer and swallowed it back effortlessly. Suddenly she felt envious..

"How do you do it?" Emma asked with a pout and Manny giggled, pulling her to the side and poured a shot before grabbing a beer. She lifted the glass and explained to Emma..

"Take the shot, don't swallow it, but act like you did before you 'sip' the beer. While you 'drink' the beer, spit the shot **into** the beer." She did it to show Emma, and it really did look like she took the shot. "Voila!"

"Clever." Emma teased but nodded. Now she knew what to do.

The rest of the night went well. Well, except for dropping half a Jack Daniels bottle.

"Don't think the New Girl is gunna cut it!" Alex shouted over at Paige. Emma scowled but grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass.

At the end of the shift, Paige giggled at Emma while the two blondes walked outside. It was around 4am, and Emma was beat!

"You did good, Emma." Paige insisted.

Emma even looked tired. She knew she'd probably sleep the whole day away. "Really? I thought I was horrible."

Paige snickered, "Some of the girls don't even get through the front door their first shift or even make it half way through." She walked back to the door to go inside. "You might just be a coyote Emma Nelson."

Emma smiled and turned away as the door shut behind Paige. Emma happily squeeled and that's when Manny came out and Jay's orange civic pulled up.

"Ready to go home, girl?" Manny asked, yawning right after.

Emma nodded but they shared a hug and small laugh. "Tonight was crazy." Emma said, crawling into the car.

Jay turned from up front and joked, "You made it? I thought Alex would for sure eat you alive."

"She tried." Muttered Manny next to him and he chuckled, starting the car up.

Manny and Emma hung out for a little at Emma's place after. The blonde leaned back on the couch with Manny next to her, wrapped in blankets.

"How does Jay deal with you working there?" Emma had to ask.

Manny giggled a little, "He doesn't deal _very well_ with it _._ No jealous boyfriends in the bar, remember? Jay barely comes inside. He knows I'd get fired if he got into a fight with someone but he also knows it's just a job. He makes good money, but I make more." She yawns. "But, he's also good friends with Alex. So he knows she'll watch my back."

Emma nodded and looked down. Made sense. Emma knew her past boyfriends wouldn't of liked it though. Sean especially. Maybe it was a good thing then that they weren't together anymore… Emma smiled sadly thinking how big his eyes would of popped out if they were dating and she worked at Coyote Ugly. But nope. She was single, alone in the city, and now a coyote. Things were JUST getting started..

(((***)))

The next week, Emma was getting the hang of things. Tonight she wore a nice little black dress, and it was tight in certain places and a little revealing by how short it was but her nice long legs showed off and to finish it off, nice black high heels.

The waiter from the Diner, Spinner, had come tonight. He stood with his friends and couldn't stop staring at Emma. He finally got the courage to go up to the bar and leaned on it, trying to get her attention. He hoped she'd remember him..

"You're a coyote?!"

Emma looked up and noticed him. She blushed a little and smiled, "So I am." She looked around and asked, "What would you like?" She didn't mean to be rude, but she was working!

He leaned on the counter and yelled over the music, "Uhm. Coors Light." He wasn't much a drinker, but he wanted to talk to her more. She looked sexy as hell. When she was at the diner, she was this small town girl who was gorgeous but never did he think she would do _this._ She seemed to be getting this 'big city' vibe.

Manny had peaked over and smirked between the two. She knew Spinner too, everyone did. He did after all work at the most favorited diner in the city and he seemed to have eyes on Emma now. He use to have it in for Paige too, until you know- she went lesbian.

Emma came back with his beer and gave him a friendly smile, "On the house."

She remembered he had gotten her a pie for free and was nice to her when she first moved here. She owed him that. Spinner sheepishly grinned and took the beer, leaving a big tip for Emma. Manny grabbed it for her when he walked away and she walked to Emma when she stood at the cash register.

"He totally has been staring at you all night!"

Emma looked over confused, than recalled who Manny had meant. Spinner. "No he hasn't."

Manny rolled her eyes at her and lifted up her tip. "He tipped you $20." Emma looked over into the crowd and saw Spinner rest his beer on a table and not even drink it. In fact, he followed his buddies out of the bar, leaving.

Hmm. Maybe he was into her. Was she ready for that?

"Should I go for it?" Emma felt so uneasy about it. Flashes of a certain ex boyfriends face entered her mind and she couldn't shut it out. She bit her lip and looked at Manny for guidance.

"Ofcourse you should!"

Emma smiled a little wearily but nodded. Maybe she would. Maybe it was time to move on….

The rest of the night was as busy as it was when the bar opened. Emma was doing a great job until someone ordered water, and all hell broke loose.

"He asked for water?" Alex whispered to Emma with a tone of disbelief. Emma nodded with a shrug and confused look.

Alex rolled her eyes at Emma and snatched the glass Emma had in her hands before grabbing the microphone. " **Hey guys! Do we serve water in this bar**?" She yelled out to the crowd. Emma spun around to see everyone pumping fists in the air and chanting _Hell no h2o_ while Manny and Mia reached for the water hoses. Emma watched the girls in disbelief as Alex too began _spraying_ the customer with water, soaking not only the one guy but everyone behind him as well. Mia and Manny sprayed their hoses at the rest of the crowd who were actually just cheering and loving it.

Not what Emma expected.

(((**)))

Emma flew into her bed with an exhausted sigh that morning she got home from work. She turned right over and just buried herself into her covers without even changing out of her clothes.

This job was going to probably be the death of her, yet, why didn't she quit? Maybe deep down she kind of liked it. Hopefully she'd be a permeant coyote soon and things would get easier. Paige said she was on 'probation' for now.

Emma finally shut her eyes and as soon as she did, she fell right to sleep.

((**))

Meanwhile, in her home town, a motorcycle went up Emma's parents' driveway. The front door to the Nelson/Simpson house opened, and Snake came out, his mouth hanging a little until it twitched up into a smile.

The figure parked his bike in the driveway and got off it. It was Sean. He was older, hair grown out, a light shade of brown, and he had piercing blue eyes. He was more tanned, and muscular, probably from all that army training. He's totally gorgeous.

"Sean. You're back!"

"Hey Snake.." he greeted with his deep smooth voice. He paused before he asked with a bit of agony but longing in his eyes. "Is she home?"

Snake raised his eyebrows and blinked. He already knew Sean wanted to see Emma. He just couldn't believe the timing…. "Uh-n-no. She moved. To the city."

"The city?" Sean couldn't believe it. Emma alone, in the city? Not that she wasn't brave enough but he couldn't help but feel protective. The city could be dangerous.

Snake stepped forward when Sean walked back to his motorcycle, "Where are you going? You want to come inside for a bit?"

Snake was still stunned. He couldn't believe Sean was back. The boy who left was now a man, and still seemed to want to be with his daughter. And Snake was more than okay with that, he was beyond happy. Wait until Emma heard about this!

Sean got on his bike and tightened his hands around the handles. "I got to go to the city."

Snake heard his engine roar back to life and then Sean was out of there like a lightening bolt. Sean knew Emma probably wouldn't be 'thrilled' with his return, but he could only hope. He went away for her and he was back, _for her._ He hoped she hadn't moved on. He knew he could never, even if he tried. He hadn't though. He hadn't tried to 'move on', he knew he'd come back and try to win her back. Even if she said she couldn't be with him anymore if he left. They both said things they didn't mean. They were young. He was 23 now, which made Emma 20. He hoped they could get through this and work things out.

He was helplessly inlove with her. And hopeless without her.


	5. Sean's In Town

"Morning." Emma said, coming into the diner with Manny on her heels. Manny smirked, eying Spinner who stood behind the counter and glanced twice when she and Emma came up. But we all knew who he was staring at, drooling over, infact.

"Morning." He said back and a grin spread over his face. He cleared his throat as the girls stood there, waiting for what he wanted to say since his mouth hung open a little bit.

Emma laughed softly and glanced at Manny until up at the menu, "Can we have two hot chocolates?" she asked him.

Nervously, Spinner snapped out of it and nodded, "Yea. Ofcourse." He went to turn to go get it. He then rolled his eyes at himself and took a deep breath as he turned back to Emma.

Emma was just sitting down with Manny as Spinner caught her eye and she raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Manny teased, "I think he wants to ask you out on a date…."

Spinner went kind of red. He scowled at Manny next and muttered, "Would have been nice if you actually let me ask."

Manny shrugged happily and Emma too now blushed. "Sure." She said. Manny was even shocked and gave Emma an impressed look, but as she watched as Emma made plans with Spinner, she saw the forced smiles upon Emma's face and Manny frowned at that. A girl should have happiness in her eyes, and feel giddy when a guy she liked asked her out! Yet, here Emma was, forcing it. Poor girl..

..she clearly wasn't over her ex. But at least Spinner was a nice guy. Emma had to move on from this 'Sean' guy if he really wasn't coming back. Manny hoped this worked out for Emma.

(((**)))

Inside Tony's auto shop, Jay was working on a car in the garage and he worked on his bosses car which was more pressure. His boss said he needed it fixed by today, but Jay had no idea where to start.

He struggled for an hour now with fixing it. He had no idea where to start. Was it the nos? Engine? He was one of the best mechanics here and even he had no idea as he was stuck under the hood of the BMW. His boss said 'It was making funny noises'.

He muttered loudly, "Piece of…"

A shadow hovered by him and somebody stopped beside him, checking it out. "It just needs an oil change.."

Jay turned his head and looked at the guy next to him who was a bit shorter, but built. The muscles on the guy was ridiculous in Jay's opinion. Or maybe he was just a little envious. He wore jeans and a white wife beater.

Jay snorted at him and rolled his eyes looking back down at the engine, "I think I'd know if it….." he drifted off, looking at how dry the oil tank looked. You'd think his boss would know to update that when he owned a damn car garage. "Son of a.."

Sean chuckled and looked around, patting the guys back, "It's not your fault. It's the owners."

Jay turned his head towards the guy again and snickered, "The owner of this car is the boss."

Sean stared back at Jay in blunt awe before he blinked and admitted, "That's pathetic."

Jay laughed again and nodded before eying Sean, "You work here?"

"Wouldn't you know if I did?" joked Sean, wondering if Jay was really that oblivious.

Jay shrugged. "No. I come, I go. I do my job. No need to make friends."

"Fair enough." Sean said. He turned, looking around for the office for this 'Pathetic boss' so he could talk to him about possibly hiring him.

Jay eyed the guy, for some reason, he had a good feeling about him. "You need a job?"

Sean turned back to him and thought about it for a moment. "Yea. I think I do. I just moved here. As in.." he half joked, "Still looking for an apartment and job, but I'm here, staying in a rundown shitty motel in the meantime."

Jay nodded and shrugged his shoulder while he pierced his lips. He didn't know why he was going to help this guy but he was. "I have a friend who owns the pondview apartment buildings. He could set you into something nice quick."

Sean raised his eyebrows at Jay. He shrugged and nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

"Boss' office." Pointed Jay after a nod. Sean nodded thankfully back at him and went to the door to the far right. Jay wiped his hands on towel after picking it up and watched Sean go. After 20 minutes, Sean came back out and Jay turned from finishing the oil change and pointed down at it.

"I better get a bonus for that."

Sean chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "Well, I got the job."

"Nice." Jay introduced himself now, I mean, I guess they weren't going to be strangers anymore. "I'm Jay."

Sean nodded and grabbed his hand when Jay extended it, "Sean Cameron.. So where are these apartment buildings you were talking about?"

Jay glanced at the clock above them, "I can run you over there now?" He offered. He didn't know why he was being so damn 'nice'.. .like he said, he didn't make friends. But Sean could be an exception. "There's a bar down the street I'm going to so it's on the way. You can stop by for a few beers if you want."

Sean taunted playfully, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Easy Cameron." Pointed Jay, but chuckled.. "I'm meeting my girlfriend there. She's got a cute friend.."

Sean was getting the hint but sadly snickered, "No thanks.. I'll pass tonight but maybe another time."

Jay eyed him weirdly, "You married?"

"No."

"What's the problem then?"

Sean sucked in an unsteady breath. He admitted, ".. I'm taken. Sorta. We broke up but I'm here to uhm, kinda get her back.."

"Riight." Sang Jay. He rolled his eyes, "Man I'd just take my offer. This girl is a knock out. Manny is my one and only and a babe but I have to say this girl is fine too and screams 'golden girl'."

Sean laughed and shook his head, "Once again, no thanks."

"Alright." Jay shrugged, giving up.

Maybe it was best since not a lot of guys liked dating a 'coyote'. It followed up with a lot of drama and jealousy. Paranoia. Or there were the guys who only dated a coyote just because of what she looked like. They never got to know the real girl.

"Follow me in your car. I'll take you to my friends place." Jay confirmed.

Sean nodded and followed Jay out.

(((***)))

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Manny asked Emma, sitting on her bed later that night. They were off for once on a weekend so Emma and Spinner were going to double with Manny and Jay tonight.

It was a good thing Jay also knew Spinner. It wouldn't be so awkward.

"This." Emma shrugged, coming out from the bathroom and wearing a nice black pencil skirt that tightened around her waist. Her white crop top fell off one of her shoulders and she curled her hair a little in waves. She looked really gorgeous, but…

"hm." Was the noise Manny made, nodding and looking back down at a magazine.

Emma looked at Manny and down at her outfit, "Hm?" she repeats, "What's that mean?!"

Manny looked back up and tightened a smile upon her face before she put down the magazine and got up. She walked to Emma while looking up and wondered how to say this..

"Do you think he likes you _you_ , or coyote you?"

Emma took in what she was saying. "…I don't know." She confessed, "Good question."

Should she change? Maybe it wasn't 'sexy' enough. Emma then shook her head and sighed, "No. I'm not changing. This is me, so he either likes it or leaves it."

Manny went to nod but tilted her head and had to ask, "How long has it been since you had sex?"

"Manny!"

"I'm just saying."

Emma bit the end of her tongue before she blurted out an answer, "Half a year."

'Emma!"

"Manny!" Emma yelled back, "Other guys after Sean were just that. **Sex**. Or a fling. It was never serious. I want that back again. Ok?"

"Fine." Manny smiled sweetly then, "Wear that then." She understood what Emma was saying. "He'll love it."

And Emma did look great. She was a 10 either way so Spinner had better be happy and have fun tonight. The girl deserved it!

When they were ready to go and Jay came back from god knows where, they finally left to go meet Spinner at the restaurant/bar they said they'd meet him at. When they walked to the door of 'Francesca's' , Spinner was there and grinned sheepishly as he opened the door for the girls.

"You look great" he whispered to Emma. Emma smiled back and followed Manny inside. Jay followed the girls and stopped by Spinner at the door. "What?" Spinner asked him when Jay gave him a look.

"Are you going to tell me I look great?" Jay asked jealousy.

Spinner snickered and shoved him before going in. Jay chuckled and followed him inside. Him and Manny sat across from Emma and Spinner on their 'date'. Jay had to eye them and as Spinner went to grab them more drinks and Emma went to the bathroom, Jay had to admit something to Manny when they were alone..

"They're awkward as ever." Jay breathed and Manny swatted his arm. "Worst than teenagers."

"They're shy!"

Jay shook his head no, "They're weird together. They clash. It' won't work."

"Why not?" Manny snorted at him, "And when did you become Cupid?"

"I'm not cupid. I'm just not blind. There is no sexual chemistry."

"It'll build!" Manny insisted but then thought about it and cringed. Maybe Jay was right. Manny and him were making most of the conversation between them. Manny then cursed out of her breath and got up quickly when Spinner came back.

"She alright?" Spinner asked wondering what had Manny in a hurry. Jay just shrugged at him.

Emma turned from the sink in the girls washroom when Manny came bursting in. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Manny looked around and made sure the place was empty. "So how's it going?" she pushed, "With Spinner? Do you feel a connection? Is it easy to talk to him?"

Emma laughed a bit, turning back to the mirror and fixing her hair. "It's alright."

Manny groaned silently. It shouldn't be 'alright'. It should be great. "Jay said.."

Emma turned and Manny shut her mouth quickly. Emma squinted her eyes a little at Manny and asked, "Jay said what?"

"Nothing." Squeeked Manny and happily clapped her hands together, "Spinner got us more margaritas!"

Emma turned to face her now and crossed her arms, "What did Jay say, Manny?"

The brunette bit her lip but sadly confessed, "He said there was no chemistry. Or sexual..tension..or something like that- ugh! I don't know. What does **Jay** know?" she gave an awkward laugh, but then had to admit to herself Jay knew A LOT about 'sexual chemistry'. Quite well. She then giggled a little outloud making Emma roll her eyes and throw her arms out.

"Chemistry? Sexual tension?" She repeated and stormed by Manny with smoke blowing out of her ears, "I'll show you sexual tension!"

"Emma don't do anything you'll regret!" Manny chased her out. Maybe saying that was a bad idea.

Emma felt ready now. She felt mostly horrible, but ready also! She wasn't some 'frigid' girl or THAT heart broken over an ex still (well she was but lets not talk about it). She was sick of being sad, and lonely. It was getting ridiculous to the point even her new friends could see through it. She was sick of not connecting with other men. She **had** to move on. It's been two years, damnit! He was **not** coming back.

After many shots and chased back mixers, Emma was more than ready now.

Spinner was laughing at her small little joke she made and leaned closely to her as she had her hand on his arm, giggling herself and then rested it on his thigh.

Manny and Jay shared a look across the table. Even Jay regretted saying something. "Well, check is paid. I'll go get the car?" Jay asked, looking around at them. Spinner was too distracted by Emma, practically climaxing across the table every time Emma batted an eyelash at him or touched him. Manny nodded frantically at Jay so he got up and went to get the car.

Emma glanced away from Spinner to Manny who gave her a look to 'stop'. Emma sent her a small glare though, still bitter over what Manny said. Also, she was pretty drunk.

"Me and Spinner are going to get a cab back to his place." Emma said.

Spinner swallowed hard and glanced between her and Manny with wide eyes, "We-we are?" he watched Emma nod and he nodded quickly back, turning to Manny. "We are." He noted excitedly.

"Emma is coming home with us, Spinner. Say goodnight." Manny said as if a mother and got up, grabbing Emma's arm.

Emma gave Manny a look that the brunette actually stepped back from. Woah. Emma Nelson was determined when she wanted her way.

"Fine!" Manny said, lifting her hands in defense and turned, "Don't blame me tomorrow morning." She muttered and left.

Emma turned back to Spinner and he was standing up now quickly, throwing a tip on the table and grabbed Emma's hand. Emma yelped but laughed a little as he was in a rush to bring her home now.

Damn Manny! Thought Emma. Damn Jay, Damn Sean! They didn't know what she wanted OR what was best for her. She was an adult, and so sick of people trying to tell her what to do!

((***)))

Spinner flung back on the bed and his eyes hungrily watched Emma as she stood over him, undoing her black lacey bra and her beautiful breasts were unleashed as she dropped her bra and then her panties. Spinner groaned and laid his head back on the bed when she crawled over him and her hair tosseled to the left.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, Emma." He was already naked, besides the boxers he and Emma were ripping off at the moment.

Emma paused but mumbled, "Thanks."

"Hmm?" Spinner asked, tossing her under a second later so she lay underneath him and he crawled on top of her. Emma looked away for a moment, still slightly dizzy from all the drinks, still a little angry, but still 50% sure about this.

"Nothing." She lied and just leaned up, kissing him. He kissed back deeply, but it wasn't passionate, or good. Not that he was a _bad_ kisser, but Emma wasn't enjoying it. She pulled away and turned her head as if she was just enjoying the feel of him as he pressed his hardness against her.

Emma cried out when he entered her and began to thrust inside of her at a good rhythm. She tried to just enjoy that, but even she bit her lip and tried to shut out thoughts that were unfair of her brain to be thinking right now. She couldn't even enjoy this!?

"Spinner," she sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her legs more around him. He panted against her neck, moving his fingers through her hair and gripping it. She whimpered and moved her hips with his until he grunted and then came, pushing powerfully into her a few more times until he collapsed.

Great.

…and it was over as soon as it began.

Emma caught her breath and just turned to get comfortable in his bed. He was already passed out, as that took a lot of out of him. At least **he** seemed happy.

Unhappily though, Emma couldn't sleep, staring at the wall ahead of her and she denied the tears that wanted to work their way down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to try to sleep but a flashback replayed in her head..

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Sean smirked sexily as he caressed Emma's cheek as she lied facing him just after giving him her virginity. Emma had bangs then, but still long blonde hair and it was flowed around the pillow she laid on._

" _You okay?" Sean asked._

 _Emma opened her hazel eyes and Sean got lost in the color of them. She pouted but had to laugh, "I knew it'd hurt but not_ _ **that**_ _much."_

" _Yeah but you came." She went red and just rolled her eyes. He chuckled and explained, "Most girls don't their first time."_

 _She arched an eyebrow, "Well aren't you just the best then?"_

 _His arm that rested around her waist, grabbed her in closer against him. "You know I am." His smirk turned into a grin. Emma hid her blush and glared playfully. Her hands laid on his biceps and his body was so hard and warm against hers. She just loved the feel of him, as he with her._

 _He then went serious and stared at her in awe, "You were amazing."_

 _Emma bit her lip but smiled softly and he leaned closer._

" _I love you, Em. A fucking lot." He said._

 _She teased, "I hope so after that." She leaned up to kiss him tenderly but cringed as she pulled away, "You should go just incase my parents heard anything and my Dad comes down here and kills you."_

" _Good advice." Sean noted but then shook his head, "I'm going to risk it though."_

" _Your funeral." Emma said but kept smiling back at him and confessed, "I love you too. A lot."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Emma was standing up and putting her shirt back on, already all dressed to go. She glanced at Spinner once more with regret and grabbed her purse before leaving.

He never woke up. Never noticed her leave.

 **Author note: Reviews please guys! Motivation is hard these days.. Let me know what you think! How are you liking the story so far? Slow build up I know but it'll be worth it once Sean encounters Emma again. Should Emma stay with Spinner ? Or should this be her last time with him?**


	6. Did You Know I Was Here?

Emma was gloomy as she finally reached her apartment early that morning. She stopped before she entered from the back, looking up as she heard soft music. She couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of her as she went inside and jogged up all the way to the roof. She wanted to know who played that music.

It was a lot of stairs, but worth it. When she reached outside, the sunrise was just blossoming, and Manny was the one sitting at that keyboard, singing..

Emma was stunned, and leaned on the roofs door, crossing her arms as she watched her friend practicing a song at her piano, a notebook sitting on the corner of it.

 ** _"_** ** _Symptoms of a love addict  
My heart is sick  
Symptoms of a love addict  
I'm falling quick_**

 ** _I'm so drunk in love with you  
Drugs and candy will not do  
You are poison on my tongue  
Tasting you my lips are numb  
All the drugs for love I take.."_**

Emma watched Manny pause and pick up her pencil, biting her lip as she wrote down the next words that came to her mind as she was writing her song.

"Wow, it's you." Emma couldn't believe it. The songs she heard at night were from Manny herself.

Manny looked up with alarm and saw Emma. She then smiled and blushed deeply, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Manny. You're good." Emma walked over, sitting on the couch by the piano. "Like really good."

Manny's smile slid off her face, and she looked down. "It's just a hobby."

Emma tilted her head, "It should be more." She caught Manny's eye who just sheepishly smiled and shrugged again while getting up. Emma saddened, she hated that Manny wasn't sure about this. Her voice was amazing. The girl whom Emma thought had no fear, really did have one.

(((****))))

Emma kept glancing at Manny threw their shift the next night. She wanted to talk more about this 'secret' talent of Manny's but Manny kept brushing it off. Oh well, it was a busy night anyways at Coyote Ugly. Emma watched as even Alex and Paige were dancing up on the bar.

"Get up there, Nelson!" Joked Mia, pointing up at the other two as she clapped along with the beat of the song playing.

Emma laughed over the music and called back, "I can't do that!"

Manny heard that and turned her head towards Emma, "oh come on," she walked over to where the blonde stood and picked up a vodka bottle she needed, "You use to be a dancer."

Emma glared playfully at Manny, mouthing at her not to tell. She'd serve booze, that was no problem. But dancing on a bar for a crowd? No way!

Later that night, well- early in the morning actually, the girls went to head to the diner and Emma bit her lip, stopping in the middle of the street. It was almost 5am and the girls stopped when they noticed Emma wasn't following them.

"Em, you coming?" Manny asked.

Emma glanced at the Diner and shook her head no, "I'm actually tired," she pointed toward their apartment down the street, "I'm gonna head home instead."

Her and Manny hadn't talked about what went down with Spinner yet. Emma was actually trying to avoid it, and him. She felt awful, but she definitely shouldn't of forced herself to do that with him. Now she didn't know if they could even be friends.

Manny meanwhile thought nothing of it and shrugged with a nod, watching Emma leave. She turned to Mia, Paige and Alex, walking into the Diner.

(((**))

Emma was exhausted later that night when her door was knocking. When she opened it, Manny stood there, arms crossed and looking a little pissed off.

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes, "You know.." she left the door open and Manny came in, following her to the couch.

"You're avoiding Spinner?"

"Technically I just avoided the diner." Emma insisted as she sat on couch, "I texted him back Good morning earlier!"

Manny frowned at her as she sat down too. "That doesn't count. I told you it was going to be a bad idea!"

"Manny I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Emma looked down and muttered, "We just weren't meant to be."

"Ok," Manny took a deep breath, "But Spinner is a good guy, you should go talk it out with it. Explain things." Emma nodded and then Manny smiled, "So, Jay's having his birthday at Rogers Bar down the road tonight. Want to come?"

Emma smiled and shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not!?"

Emma paused. She didn't know the answer to that, it just felt like not a good idea. She had a weird feeling in her stomach about it. "I don't know.."

Manny pouted and leaned closer to shake Emma's shoulders, "Pleassse." She pleaded, "I'll need someone to help me control all his drunk cute friends."

"You _poor_ thing." Emma teased while rolling her eyes and laughing. "Fine." She agreed and Manny clapped happily. "Let me go find something to wear."

"Let **me** find you something to wear," purred Manny teasingly, and she got up. She led Emma to her bedroom and tossed a look over her shoulder, "Jay has a new friend who I met when I stopped by to wish him a Happy birthday earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Emma said dully, not interested. Didn't Manny just hear her say Spinner didn't work out? Why would any other stranger?

Manny groaned and went to Emma's closet, opening it up with lust in her eyes. "Em, I'm telling you.." she whispered, "If I wasn't in love with Jay Hogart I would of ripped this guys clothes off right then and there when he said hi to me-"

"Too much detail." Emma said and sat on her bed.

Manny laughed, "Well, you'll meet him anyways tonight. He's _gorgeous."_ she then frowned, "Wait. He's probably not even single. Guy like that? No way."

Emma giggled at Manny, "Well I'm very sorry then about your loss of your fantasy boyfriend Jay didn't know you had."

Manny joined in on the laughter and rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. She knew Jay was her one and only. She just wasn't blind and Jay's new friend, Sean, had a little _somethin' somethin'._ He was charming too. Maybe Emma could understand what she meant when she meets him…

"Tonight will be fun." Manny declared, laying a dress out for Emma who raised her eyebrows and couldn't agree more with her pick.

Emma came out of the bathroom after changing into it and it was a short hip hugging dress that flattered her figure and legs. It was black and sexy but elegant at the same time with her soft curls in her hair. She tucked one side behind her ear.

Manny finished putting on her mascara and turned to Emma with a dimpled grin, "You're going to break someones heart tonight."

Emma just smiled bashfully, rolling her eyes.

((**))

Sean sat with Jay sharing a pitcher of beer on the bars' patio. They were out back in Rogers Bar. The sun had gone down and it was a nice calm warm night. There was white lights tied around the railing of the patio, sending a nice glow upon them.

It wasn't so awful either that Jay's table of 10 got free drinks. Jay's buddies all sat at the table but Sean, Jay, Jay's friend Lucas, and Jay's other friend Spinner all sat near another at the end of the table.

"Where's Manny, Jay?" asked Mia, coming over to sit with Lucas. Lucas pulled her onto his lap and held his beer, gazing at Jay as he answered.

"She's coming." Jay muttered, "She takes forever to get ready sometimes.."

"Girls." Joked Spinner.

Sean was sipping his beer as this 'Spinner' guy glanced at him with a chuckle. Sean awkwardly nodded and focused on chugging his beer down. He then looked around and clenched his jaw. Was he enjoying the city you may ask? Not entirely. Every day he woke up insisting it was the day he'd go find Emma, but he kept chickening out. Snake had given him her address and he was scared to even go find her apartment.

"Happy 24th, baby!" cheered a voice behind them as two figures joined the party on the patio. Some guys whistled as those two figures were two very gorgeous girls.

Sean looked up noticing Manny and recognizing her from earlier at the shop. She was a nice girl. He liked her. But then the blonde friend who tagged along beside her stopped dead in her tracks when Sean's eyes too locked on her and he did a double take when he noticed how gorgeous- then familiar, the blonde looked. He froze, his face glued in a stunned reaction.

Emma stood there, a look upon her face like a dear in the headlights. She tilted her head right at him, her heart pounding out of her chest. _No,_ she thought, _it_ _can't_ _be him._

Jay had pulled Manny down onto his lap to share a kiss and he then pulled away to happily introduce Sean to his girlfriends hot friend, "Sean-" he stopped, noticing the slapped look upon his face and turned to see him already staring at Emma like he knew her.

Manny too was glancing silently between them and Emma finally choked on her next words, "Sean. What…. _what_ are you doing here?.." she seemed breathless from shock.

Sean's blue eyes were piercing right through her as he continued to stare and then finally blinked and shook his head, standing up. "Em," he said softly, her name off his lips sounding so sexy. Emma's knees shook. She swallowed as he stepped infront of her too closely. God damn it, he looked good. Too good. **Jumpable** good.

This must be 'Jay's new friend' that Manny was talking about. Emma even shot her a look and now Manny's mouth hung, knowing who Sean really was and connecting the dots.

Emma then caught Spinner's glance at them and he looked away from her sadly. She felt terrible and even more confused when Sean tried to explain, "I just moved here." He tried to act innocent but she stared into his eyes and just knew him better than he knew himself. She always had.

She just had no idea he came here for **her.**

"Did you know I was here?" he didn't seem as shocked as she did right now to see him..almost like he had some warning. At the guilt clouding his face now, Emma's mouth dropped. He knew! And she knew who told him! Snake and Sean were always thick as thieves. "Did **Snake** tell you I was here?" she asked while crossing her arms.

Sean's mouth hung, trying to answer but his eyes lured down her and back up at her, getting a little lost in her beauty. He couldn't believe how beautiful she still was and they were both all grown up. Not those stupid teenage lovers anymore. It was more now. He wanted her, he knew now it was the right thing to do to come here. They belonged together and it felt right again- he just needed to get her back now.

Emma then took notice of his new hair as well, how it was a bit longer, and wavy. She loved it, honestly. He still had that mysterious vibe too, even though she thought she knew everything about him but he always surprised her. I guess years apart would do that. And Manny was right, he was ripped, head to toe. He changed a bit. But he was still Sean. And he still had that lingering stare of his that made a girl's knees weak.

Sean nervously swallowed and when his eyes glanced away from hers, he muttered, "Sort of.."

Emma gasped in disbelief and snickered, "I can't believe this."

And Snake didn't tell her?! Her Dad didn't think she'd like to know Sean was ALIVE and back? Sean didn't think she'd like to know?

"Would you of wanted me to call you personally?" Sean then shot back, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't care to write, so I didn't think you'd care if your ex didn't call to check in."

Emma looked hurt for a moment before she just snickered with a bitter look in her eyes. She glanced at Jay and Manny. "Happy birthday, Jay." She just said before glaring once more at Sean with this look in her eyes that he knew would stick with him. She turned, and left, storming out of the party.

Sean's mouth fell and he panicked, watching her leave. He didn't know why he got so mad either, maybe he was still angry about how they broke up. He still didn't fully understand why she couldn't just support his decision for the army when they were younger. Now he wondered if she had moved on?

He chased after her, and Manny's eyes widened down at Jay. "What just happened?" she asked him and Jay looked just as shocked. Spinner had got up and chased out after Emma as well. "Uh oh.." Manny said.


	7. Nothing More To Say

mma was headed straight for the cab parked on the street in front of the bar but Sean grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Just talk to me for a second, Emma!" he shouted and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. His voice lowered and he said softly, "I don't want to fight."

"Me either." Emma shrugged, "Hence my **leaving."**

He growled as he dove in front of her again as she turned to leave. Before he could get another sentence out, Spinner jogged out of the bar and called out to Emma, "Emma, I can drive you?"

Sean turned, glancing back at Spinner and then squinted his eyes before turning back to Emma. Emma was a bit taken back by the jealousy in Sean's eyes- she couldn't believe he was even jealous over this. I mean, did that mean he had old feelings still burning deeply within him too?

Emma's shoulders fell. That was pathetic of her to think but she even looked away from Sean with guilt over her face. She hated to think Sean was putting the pieces together that her and Spinner have been together. She hated that she felt guilty too. It wasn't like she was even **with** Sean anymore or had cheated!

 _But you still feel like his,_ Emma thought to herself.

"No thankyou, Spinner." She finally answered as kindly as she could.

Spinner gazed a bit bitterly at Sean now. At first, he liked him. But now, he was threatened by him. He saw the shock in Emma's eyes when she saw Sean again in the bar and he even felt the chemistry between them. The way they even stood by another now, they had some type of bond and hold on another that Spinner couldn't explain.

"Is he bothering you?" as soon as the words came out of Spinner's mouth, he jumped when Sean turned around to him, raising an eyebrow as if to silently ask Spinner if he **really** wanted to go there with him?

Emma put her hand on Sean's arm, knowing his old anger issues- that and, he'd knock Spinner out in one punch. She gave Spinner a look also not to go there. "Sean's an old friend, Spinner. It's fine."

Jealousy was pumping through Sean's veins. He turned his glare away from Spinner and turned to Emma, "Old friend? _Really,_ Emma?" he then snickered quite madly, glancing back at Spinner for a split second, "Are you _with_ this guy?"

Spinner seemed offended for a moment, and shifted uncomfortably under Sean's spiteful gaze. Emma now snapped back at Sean just as angrily, "Wouldn't be **your** business if I was."

Spinner couldn't help but awkwardly ask, "Is he your ex or something?" Both Emma and Sean looked away from another to now glare at him together. He held his hands up and whistled lowly, "I'm going to go." He took his cue to leave.

Emma crossed her arms and bit the end of her tongue. Spinner walked away and down the street to go find his car. Emma glared back at Sean once they were alone again and she snickered, shaking her head. She couldn't believe they were fighting on the street like this. 10 minutes of finding out he was back and they were already down another's throats.

Sean's face dropped and he sadly gazed at her. He was thinking the same, and he didn't enjoy it. "Emma, I just want to talk."

"About what?" she looked as if she dreaded any conversation with him. She just didn't want it to be **that** conversation- where they dug up the past. It was too painful.

"We live in the same city. _Fine._ I'll deal." She rolled her eyes and added, "But there is nothing more for us to say to another."

" **That's bullshit."** He spat. Emma was a bit taken back by the various emotions in his eyes. Sean then looked away and then back at her while taking a deep breath. He noted simply but a little bit tauntingly, "I'm friends with Jay now. We better get use to seeing another more. Cause I'm not leaving. And if our friends-"

"You just met Jay! They were **my** friends first!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a brat."

Emma yelled at him, "There are 100 different people out there you can hang out with!"

Sean crossed his arms and his face almost looked _challenging._ Emma knew he wasn't going to step down. Emma also couldn't _believe_ how much he could still get under her skin. She scoffed madly and finally turned to that cab waiting on the street.

"Have a good night!" Sean called after her, his eyes narrowed tightly on her as she slammed the door closed behind her and glared out the window with a pout he couldn't deny was quite cute on her. He clenched his jaw, watching her cab go and then softened as he felt how hard his heart was beating. And it was doing it because of her.

Fuck. He finally saw her. It didn't go great, but- damn. He **still** felt it. The chemistry, the attachment, the longing..

He was going to win her back. Even if she was a brat but she was _his_ brat.

((**))

"He called me a **brat!"** Emma was fuming, pacing back and forth in her apartment the next day.

Manny blinked in amazement, "I can't believe that was him! _Thee_ Sean."

Emma was too busy in her own world to reply. She gasped and lifted her finger as she remembered, "And I am going to kill Snake!"

Manny had to ask, tilting her head at Emma, "How come your Dad didn't tell you?"

"Good question, Manny." Emma mocked, "I'd like to know too!"

Manny grumbled, "You're mean when you're mad."

Emma stopped and then looked at Manny, softening. She pouted and sulked, "Why is he here?" she leaned back against the sink and her shoulders fell. She looked down, in a trance, speaking her thoughts out loud..

"On one hand. I'm happy. I'm _really_ happy he's back, Manny. And he's **here. But** on the other hand, I still can't believe he left in the first place.. we couldn't _possibly_ be **friends.** "

 **Meanwhile** , on the other side of town, Sean and Jay were having the same conversation back at work.

"She told me to get new friends." Sean said, carrying a bumper across the garage with Jay.

Jay groaned a little by how heavy it was but Sean was doing most of the heavy lifting. He chuckled and joked, "Girls. They drive you crazy."

They put it on the counter and Sean tried to focus as they grabbed clean rags to clean it. "Is she dating that guy? _Spinner_? Whatever his stupid name was.." Sean was still jealous and bitter. Jay could see it.

"Cam," Jay sighed, turning from spraying the bumper with windex. "You can't come waltzing back into her life and asking me those kind of questions. _Especially_ me, Manny would kill me if I told you things she knows Emma wouldn't want me telling you."

Sean bit the end of his tongue, looking down at the ground and trying to think of other ways to figure it out.

"But.." Jay began to clean the bumper, trying to look innocent as he shrugged, keeping his eyes on it. "If you kept it to yourself and somehow found out Emma was single? You didn't hear it from me. You also didn't hear that her and Spinner _didn't_ work out and **aren't** dating."

Sean snickered and shared a smirk with Jay.

Jay then went serious and repeated those words, "You. Didn't. Hear. From. Me." He did not want to be murdered by Manny.

"Got it."

A voice from the front called over for Jay, "Hey! Someone's here for yeah, Hogart!" Said Tony, their boss.

Jay and Sean turned to see a red head standing at the front desk, she tilted her head but was staring at Sean. Sean blinked and looked at Jay, he was pretty sure Tony said she was here for **Jay.**

"Whose that?" Sean asked.

Jay put his rag down after cleaning his hands off it, "A manager from Club Notes." He quickly explained before he headed towards Ellie, "She's going to help me get Manny a gig at her club."

Sean watched him go and raised his eyebrows. He didn't even know Manny was into music.


	8. Manny's Gig

"I know you said $400, but I didn't know you were coming by today so I only got $300." Jay told Ellie.

He and the redheaded manager from Club Notes sat in the booth at the Diner down the street. Spinner was working and Sean was awkwardly sitting at the counter waiting for Jay to be done and finish 'business'.

"You're right." Ellie said to Jay across the table. "I said **$400**."

Jay clenched his jaw and looked around. He didn't have the other 100 dollars. He was working doubles as it was, and a downtown city apartment wasn't cheap. Neither was Manny's taste. And neither was a gig at fucking Club Notes but a lot of artists were were discovered there so it was Manny's best option. Jay knew he had to do it.

"Can you give me two more days?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you know how many musicians would kill to get this spot?"

"I know," Jay muttered. That's why he had to pay this price to squeeze Manny in so she could play. The bookings were a year to get in if you didn't play 'dirty' and pay a nice toll.

Ellie then caught Sean's eye and tilted her head at him, she couldn't stop herself from checking him out. He was quite handsome. "Whose your friend?"

Jay blinked and was trying to focus on thinking about how to come up with this money in such short notice- but he glanced at what Ellie was lingering at and just shrugged. "Sean. My friend." What did it matter?"

Ellie blushed as she looked away when Sean caught her staring. He then glanced at Jay too who gave him an odd look back and shrugged. He had no idea why Ellie was playing googly eyes when they were trying to talk buissness either.

"Ok." Smirked Ellie sitting up and leaned forward to whisper to Jay. "Get my a date with your hot friend, and I'll forget the rest of the money you owe."

Jay blinked. Word vomit came out of his mouth, "You got a deal." Sean will kill him.

((**))

"So how'd it go?" Sean asked, turning from outside the Diner now. The sun was just about to go down. He was waiting for Jay to come out and Ellie had left first, smiling and waving goodbye to Sean with a weird look in her eyes. She seemed nice though.

"She seemed happy." Sean insists.

"Oh she's happy alright." Jay muttered, dishing for his cigarettes in his pocket.

"So that's good?"

Jay laughed, "For me and Manny."

Sean nodded, "Good that's great."

Jay lit his cigarette and inhaled it deeply, "Yea," he sighed and began to lead Sean away from the diner, "You and her have a date this weekend."

Sean nodded, still in a calm cool daze, til his eyes widened and he jogged after Jay, "Wait, what?!" did he just say he had a date? He set him up on a date?! Sean Cameron did NOT need help in that department.

Jay cringed and kept walking. Sean was shocked but he kept up pace. "Yea. She said just one date. I figured, she's cute, why not?" he turned to slap Sean's chest, "So keep her happy tiger."

Jay stopped in his tracks and pierced his lips when Sean blocked him with a slight shove to stop him and they stood in the middle of the street.

"Are you serious?" Sean snapped.

Jay groaned and pleaded, "Please, man. This is Manny's **dream!"** Sean's shoulders shrunk. "She doesn't belong in some bar. She's got pipes! And if someone just hears her sing, I know they'll pay to hear more.. She can make something of herself."

Sean looked away and crossed his arms. He then repeated questionably, "Manny's a bartender?"

"Manny's a **coyote** bartender." Jay said with a slight sneer and eye roll. Sean gave him a weird look, not knowing that that meant. Jay put his hands up and insisted, "Long story. You don't want to know though."

Sean **for sure** wouldn't want to know, cause then he'd find out his precious Emma was also a coyote.

Meanwhile, Sean thought it over long and hard. He liked Manny, and she seemed close to Emma. Sean growled as he warned, "I'm not sleeping with her or anything. One date. That's it."

"Yea. Fine. Whatever!" Jay was just happy he was agreeing. Sean rolled his eyes and headed back to work. "hey!" Jay called but Sean didn't turn back.

Yea. I guess he had the right to ignore him.

(((****)))

AT COYOTE UGLY.

Emma was working, laying down two beers for the men in front of her. It wasn't the weekend, and not so late, but still oddly busy for a Wednesday, in Emma's opinion.

Emma looked at the door as she noticed it open and another customer walk in. Only it was Spinner. She dreaded it as he came closer but leaned on the bar, "Hey Spin.."

"Hey. Can we talk?" he asked.

Emma paused and looked up at the clock. She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm on break in 5. Meet me out back?" he nodded back and headed out.

When Emma came out the back door, they stood in the alley where they stored there empty beer bottles and boxes. "Hey." She greeted, crossing her arms. It was kind of chilly to just be wearing a tank top out here.

Spinner stood there, arms crossed, and leaning on the brick wall behind him. He nodded at her but had to get straight to the point. He asked, "Are we going anywhere?" he frowned, "I tried calling. You didn't answer. Twice.."

Emma looked down and cringed. "Spinner. I'm really sorry." She had trouble looking back up at him. "It-It's not working out. I'd like to stay friends though…"

Spinner groaned. He then chuckled at her small smile as she understood that sucked to hear. He shocked her by nodding though and giving a small smile of his own. "Yea. Okay. I get it."

After a long moment of silence, he playfully asked, "So, as friends, is this because of that guy?"

Emma gave him a darted look not to start that with her. She didn't want to talk about him right now. She had finally gone one _hour_ of not thinking about Sean.

"He's **alright,"** Spinner said with a meaningless shrug and eyeroll before a slight smirk came out. Emma sadly laughed and then stepped closer, hugging Spinner and he hugged her back.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled, glad they could get past this like adults.

Suddenly the back door they stood near opened. Alex came out, hitting the door against the brick wall and when she found Emma, she gave her a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes, "Get your skinny ass in here! Customers are going crazy!" She pointed inside.

Emma rolled her eyes back, separating from Spinner who too shared a look with her and he laughed, watching her go back in and her and Alex started bickering at another.

"I was gone 5 minutes!"

"Well it feels like years when you have a bar of 40 people and no help!"

"I'm entitled to a break every few working hours. Check the law, Alex!"

"Check your attitude Nelson."

As the two came back to the bar, Manny was clocking in and smiled rolling her eyes. Classic Emma and Alex moment for the start of her day!


	9. Still In Love With Him

Sean sighed tiredly as he opened the Diner's door. It wasn't so weird between him and Spinner anymore. The guy was actually pretty nice and gave him free apple pie when Sean got his morning coffee.

"Hey." Spinner even greeted as he came in.

Sean nodded and then looked around, noticing the Diner not so busy this morning. It was after all near 6am. Sean was up early to eat, then go for his run and then had to work. Tonight was also the night he had to take Ellie out. Better now than later, cause he had to get his ass in gear and find out how to get to Emma again.

Speaking of which. Sean turned his head when the bell off the door rang again as another figure entered and there she was. Sean's stomach turned- in that awfully good way. Emma looked amazing for 6am. He nervously looked back down at the counter, waiting for his coffee. Spinner was pouring it and also glanced from Emma to Sean and snickered to see how nervous Sean looked. Big tough guy like Sean afraid of that girl? It was a funny picture to see.

"Hey Emma." Spinner greeted. Sean locked eyes with him, giving him a look, causing Spinner to quietly laugh and walk away to put the coffee mug down.

Emma came up, careful not to step too close next to Sean and just muttered, "Coffee and chocolate chip muffin."

Sean smirked to himself. Same order as usual. She loved her chocolate muffins. He remembered when she'd crawl back in bed with him and get crumbs everywhere sometimes.

Sean finally turned his head, letting a deep breath out but greeted her, "Hey."

Emma just gazed at him and nodded, waiting for her order. She couldn't look at him for too long, or she'd end up staring. How could he look so damn good even at 6am? She had just finished work an hour ago and couldn't sleep so came here. And she looked like hell!

Some part of her was a little afraid Sean was going to find a girlfriend quickly here- I mean, it wasn't a small town anymore, they were in the city. And he was a heart throbber.

She hated that she feared it. Was she ready to see Sean with another girl? Most definitely not.

Sean rolled his eyes and pushed more, "How are you?"

"Small talk? Really?" Emma asked. Maybe she was moody. As she had said, she had worked all night and hadn't slept yet. And Sean's pushing was irritating her. She still wasn't dealing with his return very well. The thoughts in her head and the feeling in her heart were saying two different things and was so confusing.

He shook his head with a snicker, "Jesus Emma, one worded answer was all that was needed."

"Your order…." Spinner awkwardly handed it to Emma quickly, gazing at Sean and noticing the tension between them. He walked away quickly.

Emma did the same, grabbing her order and just walking out. She just didn't know if she could forgive Sean or not. And the funny thing is, he thought it was vise versa and that she ruined their relationship, not him. So, they couldn't go back to what they use to be, and she didn't think they could be friends either. So what was the other option?

Back inside the Diner, Sean threw money on the counter and walked out after Emma. The sun was out more now and the main street was getting a little busier, and honks and shouting were heard as Sean began to jog to catch up to her on the sidewalk. "You know," he caught up and she scoffed, noticing.

"What?"

Damn her long legs. Sean walked a quick pace to follow behind her. "You have no real reason to hate me. You DUMPED me!"

Emma looked back at him with an irritated look on her face. "This has nothing to do with _us_ , Sean."

"Oh no?" he walked in front of her now, cutting her off and she looked taken back when he got so close. "Why so mad then _, huh?"_

Emma stood there, nothing to say and the obvious reason being because she wasn't over it. She looked away from him, all the while struggling with her insides not to cry right now. She ended up nodding, still avoiding his eyes though. "Fine Sean, you're right. When you ask how I am, I'll tell you I'm great. Then, we can carry out our day and you don't have to chase me down the street. Okay?"

He clenched his jaw and when she finally locked eyes with him, he nodded tightly. He began to walk away back to the Diner and that's when Emma finally cracked and began to walk home, letting the tears burn her eyes. She snuffled, placing the back of her hand to her mouth to hold in the sob as her heart began to break almost as bad as it did the day he said he was leaving.

When Emma got home, she collapsed into her bed and hugged her pillows, tears still streaming down her face. And she cursed Sean, for having her acting like some stupid love struck teenager again. She was older now, for god sakes. Why did he still have such easy access to her heart?

 _Cause you are still in love him,_ She thought to herself and groaned, shutting her eyes and hugging the pillow under her head tighter. She just needed to sleep. Maybe she'd feel better than and not like she was dying from a sore heart.

(((**)))

"So, you like sports?"

Sean was glaring down at his pasta that he ordered for dinner that night, with Ellie sitting across from him and honestly, she looked great- any guy would be happy to be with a girl like her, but she wasn't- god Damn it, she wasn't Emma.

He snapped out of it and looked up, "huh?"

Ellie sighed a little. This date wasn't going every well. And I guess her question was a little lame anyways. "Nothing."

He cringed, feeling bad. "Sorry." He muttered, "I'm not all here right now."

Ellie shrugged with a small smile, at least he was being honest. "That's fine. You probably had a long day at work."

No, work was actually pretty easy for Sean. He loved what he did. It was just Emma tearing him up inside- no big deal though, right?

"Yea.." he lied. It was better than telling the girl he was thinking about some other girl.

After their dinner, Sean led Ellie back to her car out front. He drove his motorcycle but it wasn't really two people friendly. At least, not unless it was Emma.

"Your bike is pretty rad," she practically purred, tilting her head to look at it as he had parked behind her when they had met up here at the restaurant.

Sean glanced back at it, and then at her, looking a little alarmed when she began to get closer to it. He could already tell what she was going to ask before she asked it.

"Can I get a ride on it?"

He gestured back to her vehicle, "But you have your car."

"But this looks _funner_." She flirted, now stepping closer to him and smirking up at him. He looked a little speechless and not focusing where her hands were until she placed one on his arm and the other on his chest.

Sean grimaced. He hadn't had another girl on his bike since Emma. And he didn't plan to.

He turned his head as he muttered, "I'm sorry. It's late. I got to wake up early tomorrow." He glanced back worriedly when she stepped back. And he was right to, she was glaring right at him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Have a good night, Sean." She couldn't believe him. Any guy would kill to be with her! He wasn't even trying to get laid!

Sean watched her get into her car, cringing as she slammed her door closed.

(((((((((*******)))))))

"It didn't go well," Jay said knowingly at work the next day, "You know how I know? Because she called it off."

Sean stood there, stunned. Ellie called off their deal?! Just because he didn't let her ride on his bike?! Better yet, it was probably because he didn't even kiss her goodnight- but you know what, you shouldn't PAY people to take you out on a date!

"Man, I'm sorry-"

Jay was shaking his head, rolling his eyes. "It's not your fault. That girls a shady cold bitch. You did your part, you took her out."

"But now Manny doesn't have a gig…" Sean drifted off and then he seemed to of remembered something when his eyes lit up.

Jay noticed Sean's strange activity. "What?"

"I know a guy." Sean admits, "He's here, in the city. I can't promise, but I'll try to get a hold of him. He's a big Rockstar since he dropped out of highschool. I cut off contact when I was away in the army but if I called his record label-"

"He's got a record label?!" Sean nods, "You're just remembering this now?"

Sean shrugged, "Craig's hard to get hold of though. I'll try to give him a call." He grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and then turned as he tried to look up Craig's old number. Who knows if it'd be the same one. When he found it, he pressed 'Call' and it began to ring.

After the phone call, which had Jay on his tippy toes, Sean finally turned back around and Jay waved his hands around. "SO!?"

Sean smirked, "She's got a gig again at Club Notes and it's a for sure thing. Craig said he'd make sure of it, despite Ellie. He's got the connections."

"Fuck man, this is awesome!"

"Same time and date as last one." Sean explained.

Jay needed to get home. He needed to tell Manny!


	10. The Incredible Kiss

"Why did you do that, Jay!?"

Jay chased Manny through their apartment into their kitchen, "Because you deserve it!"

"I told you I can't **do it!"** she huffed sadly, "I can't get up infront of people like that and just sing my songs-"

"We'll practice, baby!" he cupped her face and noticed how panicked her face looked. "You _can_ do it, Dimples. Stop _saying_ you can't _._ "

She smiled to her old nickname. She frowned though and closed her eyes, "Jay, it's so sweet of you but.."

"You're meant be heard, Manny." Jay said sternly. She looked up at him with big eyes. He smirked, "And seen.." his hands moved to unbutton her shirt.

She smiled, rolling her eyes, but let him drop her shirt to the ground and she yelped as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen counter. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

(((**))

"Wow, Manny! This is great!"

"It's horrific, Emma." Manny corrected. They were at her apartment instead tonight since Jay was out with the guys. "He's so amazing, and I want to- but the thought of me on stage, singing for a crowd, makes me want to.."

Emma cringed, "Puke?"

"Exactly."

"He's right though! Just practice."

"Em," Manny gave her a dull look, "That won't help my stage fright."

"Ok. What about… singing for a few friends? We can set something up on the roof! Have a little party!"

Manny looked down sadly and she was quiet for a minute. It began to worry Emma. Manny whispered, "I don't think I can do it, Em. I need to tell Jay it won't work."

"Isn't Club Notes a big move for musicians?" Emma asked Manny, "Don't you think he did something **big** to get you in there?"

Manny shrugged, she had no idea. She had never looked into it. "He said Sean helped him? He had some kind of friend in the business." Jay left out the part where he lost $300 and Sean was forced on a date- but he wanted to keep that from Manny purposely.

Emma softened. Sean helped to get Manny a gig? "Wow…" she drifted, smiling a little. She then caught herself and looked at Manny, hoping she didn't notice. Thankfully, Manny was struggling with her own stuff.

((**))

"Night Emma," Ray-ray waved at her when she walked out of the bar after her shift the next day.

Emma politely smiled back and hugged her arms around herself. She wore skinny blue jeans and a black lace halter top. Her heels were killing her! She always hated walking home late at night but the streets went dead after 3am.

She went to the Diner as usual. When she walked in, she slowly stopped walking as she noticed Sean sitting in a booth in the corner. He was reading a car magazine (of course), and a coffee sat next to it.

Shocked to see Sean again but at 3am this time, she decided to go over and talk to him. I mean, he did help Manny and for some reason, that made her hate him a little less.

"It's late." Sean softened when he heard her voice and glanced up from the booth he sat in. He wore his old grey hoody that Emma remembered he use to wear all the time. It looked worn out, but so did Sean. Her shoulders fell, noticing how tired and pale he looked tonight.

"Yea." His eyes gazed over her outfit. She looked great for being so late. Why was she dressed up? Had she been out?

Emma paused before taking a big step and sitting down with him. "Why aren't you home? Sleeping?"

He looked back down at his magazine, turning a page so he can scan over what was next. "Could say the same for you."

She frowned. "I'm not the one with circles under his eyes.."

"What do you care?" he muttered. Emma felt stung, but said nothing. He was right, she wasn't supposed to care but damn it, how could she not? He then glanced up to sneak a glance at her. "I don't sleep. Not much anyway…"

Emma watched him shrug it off like that wasn't a big deal. "Sleep is important." It caused better mood behaviors and better work management- less anxiety, Emma could name it off if he needed her to!

Sean laughed a bit, turning another page. Emma wanted to rip that magazine apart right now. "Well, my PTSD doesn't allow it."

Emma shook her head unbelievably at him. Why was he joking about all this?! Not taking it seriously!? He needed to take better care of himself! Yea sure, Manny, and all the girls said he was gorgeous and his arms looked like steel- but that was meaningless to her if he wasn't the Sean she knew deep down. The Sean who cared, who was loyal to his friends, who was nothing but gentle to her. A bunch of girls would be shocked to find out Sean was smart too. More than he let on.

Sean finally locked eyes with her, and he saw the panic in her eyes. He had an idea of what she was freaking out about and he winced slightly. "Em," his voice softened, "It's fine. Nothing I didn't expect to happen."

He kept staring at her, and wondered if this look on her face meant she still cared. How could she not? That's what he asked himself every night. How could she ignore the best relationship he ever had with anyone? How could she ignore the pull they had on another? It was almost getting physically painful not to be able to touch her, and have her.

"Right." Emma said and snapped out of it. She snickered with a dark look back in her eyes. "PTSD. 70% chance of getting injured or having permanent war wounds. Oh, and possibly a chance of dying- but that still didn't stop you from going."

Sean furrowed his eyebrows. "Emma, I saved people. I fought for _us._ I fought for this country-"

She cut him off angrily, "Fighting for _us,_ and fighting for the _country_ are two different things. If you fought for us, you **wouldn't** of **left."**

Sean's mouth hung open. They are finally talking about this and ofcourse it wasn't on his good time. He had to be restless and losing 20 hours of sleep now.

"Emma not everything can be fucking peace and rainbows. Some people are damn proud of me!" he nearly hissed, "Would have been nice if you were too."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I've been proud of you for other things, this just can't be one of them. You've known me for forever, Sean. You know I don't support that. Wars only begin by people who start them- you can engage and fight with- or fight against it. Did you really think I'd _support_ you?"

He swallowed, shutting up but he clenched his fists on the table. Emma noticed it, and raised an eyebrow at him. He pierced his lips together and looked away from her. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"We'll never agree on this."

Emma shook her head, "Probably not."

His eyes saddened and Emma watched him wearily as he leaned forward on the table again. His eyes stared back at hers. She noticed how much sincerity stared back at her.

"But I'm _here_. And I'm not going back." He promised.

Emma looked quickly away from him so he didn't spot the tears coming to her eyes. He tilted his head and did though, and his breath caught in his throat. "Too late, Sean."

He looked hurt when she looked back. He shook his head no. It couldn't be too late. Not if she got as emotional as he did about the subject. That **had** to mean something.

She then wondered if he maybe wanted another chance. Why else would he tell her he wasn't going back? She eyed him and asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to take me back." His honesty threw her off. He snickered out loud, "If hell froze over, I'd want you to say you were sorry for what happened to push us apart-"

" **You** pushed us apart!" Emma yelled, "Don't you get that?!" He was shocked. He looked around the Diner and noticed another couple by the window glance over.

"You wanted to go to the army and just leave me behind, expect me to wait for you- for how long!? It's been years! You wanted me to do that? How long did you want me to suffer and wonder if you were okay? Yet still after breaking up with you, I had to _still_ suffer and wonder if you were okay."

Sean felt the hardening of a lump in his throat. It was his fault. But the army was the reason he could support himself now, and he learned a lot of great things while over seas. If she could just understand- but Emma wasn't in the mood to understand right now.

"You jackass," she said, getting up. She stood up but turned back towards him. "I cried my eyes out for weeks after you left. I had guys in school that had never come up to me asking me on dates cause I wasn't ' **yours'** anymore, and you weren't around to tell them to fuck off!"

Sean looked down at the table and fought the inner urge to rip it across the room. She was right. He just..left her. He knew it was going to be hard, but didn't think about just how hard it would be for Emma too. All he thought was she just had to wait- but it was much more than that.

Emma brushed a tear that fell down her cheek and took a deep breath, "I felt empty. A-and Lonely. That's when I really knew you were gone.. and that you didn't care- not really. Not **enough**."

The conversation faded into uneasy silence. He cursed himself for being so insensitive and blind. He thought about the choices they had both made, and wondered if things could have been different.

"I'm sorry," he said softly but looked up with a worried look as Emma had just turned and walked away. "Emma!"

He chased her out. He grabbed her when she exited back onto the street but he pulled her back into an alley way to be alone. Emma gasped, being pushed up against the brick wall and then saw the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her and brushed his thumb against her wet cheek.

"You know I fucking hate it when you cry, Em."

She bit her lip, and he then grabbed her soft blonde hair and she whimpered, closing her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her hard. And she kissed back. His mouth moved with hers, so full of passion and fire. The burn for another wasn't holding back. His body missed hers so badly it trapped her up against the wall more as he pressed against her and she moved her hips into his back, moaning softly when she did. Her fingers clenched around his arms and they broke off the kiss so they could breath.

Sean continued caressing her hair and they kept their eyes closed, still just taking in the moment of being able to touch another again.

Suddenly, a firetruck went down the street, the loud siren tore them apart. Emma's mouth hung, glancing around and back at Sean who gazed back out the alley and then turned back to her. The sun was up again. How long had they been making out for?!

"I-I got to go." Emma cringed and walked around him, quickly. Sean went to go stop her but he stopped in his tracks, also stunned.

Jesus that kiss was incredible.


	11. Haven't We Wasted Enough Time?

"You kissed?!" Manny stared in awe at Emma. They sat on the roof, Emma on the couch, in more comfortable clothes aka her sweatpants and tank top. Manny sat at her keyboard, but turning around to face Emma on her stool when she came with this exciting news.

"Yea." Emma winced but blushed at the same time.

"Em!"

Emma groaned, "I don't want to distract you though, keep going." She said, pointing at Manny's keyboard. Manny glanced at it and frowned, "I'm trying.." she took a deep breath, "I need a break though."

"Ok," Emma said, shrugging simply. She wanted to do anything she could to help. "Take a break then! Don't force it. We could…go shopping?"

Manny smiled widely. She could never say no to shopping!

((*))

"Kissed huh?" smirked Jay to how Sean was so worked up over a _kiss_ with Emma. Jay shook his head and then grinned. I guess he could relate. If he hadn't seen Manny for more than a day, he'd basically attack her mouth when he got home and it felt great.

Sean was nodding as he picked a tool box up. They stood in their locker room to change into their mechanic shirts but Sean had to get this out.

"It makes sense now. Why she wanted to break up.." he sighed, "But now I need to somehow get her to realise we need to get back together."

"Or else?" Jay joked, wondering if Sean would explode if Emma didn't take him back.

Sean gave him a half-assed glare. He asked seriously now, "Don't you think she wants to? She kissed back.."

Jay didn't even need to answer. He raised an eyebrow at Sean who seemed distracted now, trying to think about his own question.

Emma must have been on Sean's mind all day cause while working, all Sean was doing was holding back a smile.

"Fuck man," Jay rolled his eyes and finally stood up from the engine he was now working on. "15 Wellington Road. Apartment 38. Go. Now." He knew Sean was dying to see Emma again.

Sean sheepishly grinned but dropped his tools and headed toward the exit of the garage.

(((***)))

Emma and Manny were laughing about an incident that happened at the mall when they got home. They walked down the hall towards their apartments for them to pause when they noticed someone leaning on Emma's door. Sean head lifted when he heard them- he must have been there for a while waiting for Emma because he looked bored. But now his eyes lit like a boy on Christmas.

"Hey."

Manny smiled, glancing between the two. She loved the way Sean looked at Emma. Emma needed to open her eyes and see that love like this didn't come even **once** for some people.

"Well, I'm going to go put my new stuff away." Manny joked, showing off all her shopping bags that she was carrying and then went to her apartment door. Emma was a little more shopping cautious and had only one bag in her hand.

After Manny was gone, Emma slowly walked over to Sean, and crossed her arms while doing so.

Sean admitted with a shred of guilt, "Jay told me where you lived." At least now, she could be mad at Jay, and not Snake. Snake had told him where Emma lived too but he thought it'd be easier to just blame Jay- I mean, Jay forced him on a date with Ellie. Payback was a bitch.

"Remind me to kill him." He smirked at her small joke, half serious-ness.

"Emma I want to talk about us. I want to know if we're going to start over. I _need_ to know cause It's driving me crazy."

"I don't know, Sean." Emma said honestly, looking just as hopelessly back at him. "I really don't. I'm still trying to even forgive you.

"You kissed me back." He pointed out, stepping closer. Emma stepped back for safety- you know, incase she threw herself at him.

"Yes, _ofcourse_ I did." She rolled her eyes, "I still love you, you idiot." She saw his whole face light up so quickly added, " _But_ I need time."

He huffed, but tried to understand. "Haven't we wasted enough time, Em?"

"Pushing me won't make it happen, Sean." Emma raised an eyebrow at him sternly. He clenched his jaw but shut his mouth. Emma sighed and stepped in closer to him again, putting her hands on his broad shoulders. "Lets just…take it slow…"

He nodded sadly, putting his hands on her waist to draw her in closer. Emma bit her lip.

((**)))

Emma slammed into her apartment, kissing Sean wildly. Ok. So her own plan went to shit. She couldn't help it! His puppy eyes called to her. His hands, oh god his hands felt so good! It didn't help that she had changed into a dress when her and Manny went shopping- a thin material, _short,_ little dress.

It was dark now outside, and the moonlight that spilled through the kitchen window danced across Emma's beautiful skin. Sean kissed her shoulder's, dipping his head down to place his lips on her tanned golden skin.

Emma's fingers buried themselves in Sean's hair as he walked her backwards to the kitchen counter.

"I need you, Em." he whispered in her ear before he lifted her up and settled her on the counter. "I _need_ you." His hands desperately pushed her dress off her shoulders and down to her waist. He hadn't been with anyone since her. She probably wouldn't of believed it if he told her. He nearly groaned to the fact she wasn't wearing a bra under and her beautiful full breasts were out in their glory and he quickly attached his hands over them- groping them. They weren't too big, nor too small.

She nodded. "I need you." She was panting from the intensity and his hands now teasing her breasts. She ripped his shirt off next. Her hands fell to his shoulders and she leaned in to kiss his warm solid flesh. She kissed his shoulder, then collar bone, then up to his neck as he growled. He loved when she did that.

His trailed his hands over her shoulder blades, along the back of her neck and then down her spine.

"Mmm . . . " she moaned and purred. He grinned against her neck. She then leaned away and with a smirk on her lips, she pulled his belt open, before locking eyes with him. His eyes were hungry and longing.

When his pants dropped, she yelped as he jumped out of them, taking her with him and lifted her up to carry her to the bedroom.

"Left, LEFT!" Emma giggled madly, trying to direct him as he didn't' know the apartment very well yet.

When he laid her down on the bed, he gazed down at her and her naked figure. He watched her chest rise and fall. Her long blonde hair spilled over the pillow and he caressed it.

"Stop." She shyly demanded. He would do this in the past too. Just stare, when she was in nothing. She swore he liked her clothes better off than on. It was unfair, since he still had his boxers on.

Emma took care of that problem, making Sean chuckle as she shoved him off her and crawled on top after removing his boxers. Emma bit her lip and now saw how badly he really did need her. He was hard as a rock and she knew it was weird to say but his cock was always so beautiful to her, so long and thick.

She straddled his hips and settled her hands on his shoulders. She placed her lips near his ear as he begged for her, "Now?" she placed herself at the tip of his member.

" **Now** " he choked out, nodding and clenching his eyes shut. His hands gripped her waist. She rolled her hips to tease him. "Fuck! E-Emma. Don't do that," he laughed a bit, but she was really going to cause him a small heart attack.

Emma straightened and ran her hands down her body. His eyes now filled with lust and instinct to just take her right there but he held back. A low groan escaped from between his parted lips. "Jesus Christ, I've missed you, Em. You have no idea how much."

Emma's heart skipped by his breathless tone. And they hadn't even begun. She bent close to his ear again as she positioned him and slowly eased down. "Show me then." She moaned. Oh god, he filled her so fully. No other man could ever stretch her quite like he could- in the greatest way. He was long too, always hitting at her most sensitive spots.

Emma whimpered as she began to move on his cock. If his eyes were open, they would of rolled back. She was different. Good different. He couldn't explain. He loved Old Emma but he certainly loved New Emma too. There was more confidence in her.

"Emma," She rode his lap.

"You feel so good, Sean" she felt him twitch deep inside her.

She planted her palms on his chest and began to roll her hips as he helped push them back down onto his cock. Their gasping breaths and moans filled the room.

Sean wanted to take control and have his way with her. Show her what she had really been missing. But tonight, he was letting her have the control. He wanted her to know she was doing this tonight, she was the one riding him and that she wanted this as bad as he did. He was so close and he knew she was too. He wanted to see every moment of her climax. When she came undone, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Please, please, please." She chanted, head thrown back and a frustrated squeal escaping her lips. **Finally,** a loud moan of relief after she gasped was heard and she straightened back up- clenching her eyes shut and squeezing around his cock as she came. She cried his name out and her mouth parted.

With a brutal groan, Sean's cock pulsed inside of her. He came quite hard just from watching her writhing around on his cock and calling out his name.

When she collapsed, his hands held her limp body against his tightly as she shivered through aftershocks. He too was breathless, kissing the side of her head as he tried to calm down but didn't even have the strength to pull out yet so he stayed inside her, whispering sweet nothings until she fell asleep. She moaned when he finally rolled them over and he pulled her into his arms after pulling the blankets over them.

"Love you, EM."

She just sighed blissfully in her sleep, and moved closer. He nuzzeled her neck and shut his eyes to go to sleep too.


	12. Bar Fight & Dance

"So, good as the ol' times?" Jay joked at Rogers bar with Sean and Lucas the next night.

"Same but _different_ at the same time," Sean said. God, Emma would kill him for telling the guys but he was just in awe how damn good lastnight was. Back when they were teenagers, it never got as hot as last night was. Maybe being kept away from another for so long helped that.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

Sean gave him a look, "That's a little private." He smirked to himself, "But even the way she acts now is different. She's a little less controlling that she use to be. Acts more care- free. She's fun too, not that she never was, but this is a whole other level."

Emma had woke him up with those chocolate chip muffins this morning. She was still the same with that at least- crumbs **everywhere.** Sean grinned as he remembered.

"She still seems to be a mystery though." Sean then admitted, snickering a bit in disbelief. "You know I still don't know what she does? As a job?" he looked at Jay for help.

Both Lucas and Jay shared a look that read 'Uh-oh'. Sean saw it crystal clear.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jay replied fast. Too fast. He shrugged it off like no big deal, "She's just a server."

Sean looked questionable at Lucas next, who was drinking his beer now and avoiding Sean's eyes. You see, Lucas didn't mind Mia was a coyote, that's how he met her. And no matter how many guys hit on her at the bar, she came home to him. She was faithful, and in his opinion? She was the sexiest coyote.

"Hm. Odd." Sean admitted. That's not what he saw for Emma. She use to like landscape photography, or anything to do with nature. She was a little hippie back in highschool.

After the bar, Jay and Sean split ways with Lucas to go meet Craig at the club. The club was dark when they walked inside, nothing but lights on the stage. Some guy was playing guitar, and when Sean called out to him, Jay noticed that this must be Craig.

His music wasn't half bad either.

Craig grinned wolfishly as he quickly put his guitar down, "Sean Cameron!" he bellowed, still in shock to his old highschool friend.

Sean clapped hands with him, sharing a manly hug and then introduced Jay to Craig. Both of them nodded at another and Jay put his hand out, "Thanks for doing this for my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Craig repeated, impressed (But not really, he loved being a single Rockstar. "Congrats! And no problem."

There was a bartender working but it was still early so the bar closed. It gave them time to talk and plan out what was going to happen. Then after a few drinks at the bar, Craig began to reminisce.

"Remember that time you got suspended for spray painting Raditch's car?" Craig asked Sean, laughing. "Or the time you beat up John Wally for stepping in to help Emma's protest rally, even though she needed the help!"

Sean chuckled a bit sheepishly. Yup, he did that. John Wally put his hand on Emma where it didn't belong and Sean almost ended up breaking it. John Wally didn't even care about the dolphins Emma was protesting for anyways; he just wanted up Emma's skirt.

Jay meanwhile was glancing between Craig and Sean and just rolled his eyes. He was thankful Craig was helping Manny but hey, Sean was **his** friend now.

"Damn…." Craig drifted off, "That girl was perfect for you, before you screwed it up." He joked, but the smile on Sean's face fell.

He cleared his throat and tried to ignore that. "Well, thanks again Craig." Sean said, getting up, "We got to go though."

"Back to the women." Joked Jay, standing up and glad to leave as well. He had missed the part about Emma. He wasn't really paying attention to all the reminiscing.

Craig blinked, "Oh." He squinted his eyes at Sean, "You're engaged or married?"

"Uh, no" Sean stammered, "Just uh, just dating..again?" he wasn't even sure himself what they were. Him and Emma had to talk about that. When Craig just stared in confusion, Sean admitted, "Me and Emma are seeing another again."

Craig's eyes widened. "Oh." He said again. Awkwardly. "Oh, wow! You're still with her?" he then shook his head with a smile, "Well. It makes sense." The two were pretty downright in love in highschool too.

"Yea.." Sean shared a look with Jay.

"Well, I hope I see her soon too." Craig said and patted Sean's back, leading them to the exit. "Small world, us three ending up here in the city."

"Yea. See yeah Craig." Sean waved, leading Jay out.

"Man that guy was annoying," Jay scoffed but kept walking to his orange civic. Sean chuckled. "But, I am so fucking happy Manny's got her gig tomorrow."

"Me too." Nodded Sean.

((((((*********))))))))))

The next day came, and Coyote Ugly was busy as hell. Emma kept glancing at Manny and reminding her she had to leave soon. Manny's gig was at 9:30 pm. Before Emma knew it, she couldn't even keep her eyes on the clock because it was so hectic. It had turned 9:30 and Manny didn't know if she knew and just didn't want to go, or she was just busy with the crazy fratboys in this bar tonight.

"7 shot of whiskey, Two polar bears, one Coors!" Emma called out over the music, looking for whom it belonged too. Nobody was raising their hands and the place was too wild. Even girls who didn't _work here_ were dancing on the bars, and Guys were trying to jump across it.

"You can't come up here!" Manny yelled, already standing on the bar and trying to help a girl get back down.

Emma yelped, jumping out of the way when a man tried to leap over the bar and grab her. Alex grabbed the man's pony tail and Paige stood next to Alex, tsk'ing at the man .

"This isn't your bar, hun!" Paige yelled, shoving him back into the crowd that cheered.

There was a drunk crew sitting over by Mia's side of the bar, trying to do karaoke and the one with the mic dropped it onto the bar and slurred, "Did you hear my Britney Spears cover?"

"HEY!" Paige suddenly yelled. That's when Emma noticed the bar was beyond crowded and the line up from out front was starting to break in. Paige's eyes even widened and she looked back at Emma with shock. They both backed up from the bar when people were being pushed up against it roughly due to too many people in the bar.

Someone had dived over the bar, trying to steal some beer and ended up accidently ripping the keg release off and beer started to spray everywhere. Paige yelped and ran behind Alex who rolled her eyes and yelled, "Are you kidding!?" she was getting drenched as the Keg exploded.

Emma dodged the beer explosion and got up on the bar with Manny. It seemed to be the safest spot. Manny's eyes were wide and she put her hand in Emma's, looking around at the rowdy people.

Before Manny she knew it, Emma yelped when the drunk and horny frat boys pulled her down from the bar and one carried her on his shoulder like she was some trophy.

Manny watched in shock and jumped away from other handsy guys as she watched Emma being carried away. She wanted to help, but she couldn't think of what to do as Emma called for her. Manny looked at Ray-Ray, but the bouncer was too busy breaking up a fight to pull Emma out; Alex and Paige were stuck behind the exploded Keg and trying to stop it from causing a flood. And Mia was trying to stop cops from entering the back door. They didn't want to be shut down and the cops didn't know just how bad it really was because Mia was distracting them.

"Hold on, Em!" Manny yelled but then clawed her fingers through her hair, panicking herself. She heard glass shattering around her and yelling and arguing; everything was overwhelming her senses.

"Paige!"

"Alex! Help!"

"Manny!"

Manny looked in terror as patrons started climbing up on the bar and fell over on the same side she was standing, helping themselves to Paige and Alex's alcohol. Even Alex, the tough bitch, looked frightened.

It was all too much for Manny; finally something snapped in her when she noticed the mic on the bar from that drunk doing karaoke earlier. She bent down and grabbed it. "Stop!" she yelled into it. Nothing.

"Manny!" Emma cried, her cheeks turning red from fighting. Even from this distance, Manny could see the tear tracks running down Emma's rosy cheeks. She must be so scared!

Alex had punched a guy in the nose then sent her cowboy boot directly between another guy's legs. Paige was yelling and squealing behind her.

Just then two guys that had been fighting crashed into the jukebox, jostling it to play Joan Jett's 'Do You Wanna Touch'. Manny smirked at hearing the familiar tune then raised the microphone back to her lips. At first her movements were a little nervous and hesitant, as she walked across the stage trying to sing and be as sexy. I mean, she was scared! But after a moment, she got into it, she was after all Manny Santos!

Everyone seemed to love this song, and looked up, watching the sexy brunette strut on the bar and sing her heart out. She loved this song; she grew up dancing around in her underwear to this song. She had this!

 ** _"_** ** _Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?"_**

Shaking off the last of her nerves, she sang her heart out, and the crowd began to sing and clap along. There was still some drunk idiots howling but at least Manny had them under control.

Manny smiled, dragging her fingers through her hair seductively as she sang along with the jukebox and crowd. _See?_ Now **this** was her kind of stage.

Now that Ray-Ray wasn't trying to break up a fight, he grabbed the guys holding Emma and they immediately let her go, letting her jump off of them and she ran back behind the bar. Paige even hugged her, asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine.." Emma lied. She was still a little shaken but she knew she'd be okay. She was just proud of Manny right now. She smiled a little up at her friend who saved the night tonight. And the crowd **loved it.** Even Alex gave Paige a look that made her think this could be a new thing they did every night.

((((**)))

"I didn't need Ma _donna's_ help!" Alex taunted as they all settled down after the bar closed. They were supposed to be cleaning up, but the girls couldn't stop obsessing over how great Manny was tonight. Manny was even blushing by the corner but rolled her eyes at Alex.

"Oh please, you looked scared as a deer in the headlights when I saw you Alex." Manny shot back.

"She was," Emma spoke up, smirking as Alex glared more at her for thinking she could say that. Alex ended up cracking a smile though, rolling her eyes. And maybe she was getting a little used to Emma. The girl was stronger than she thought.

"Fine. _Maybe."_ Alex admitted. Paige laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Hon, we all were scared. Manny saved the day."

Mia was lying tiredly on the bar. She pointed at Manny who came by her, picking up empty beer bottles. "They all wanted you, girl!" Mia exclaimed with a giggle.

"Well," Emma yawned, getting up. "I have to call it a night."

Manny smirked over at Emma and said in front of all the girls, "Yea you had a long night. Not this one, the last one." She winked.

Emma went red and hissed, "Manny!"

Paige eyed Emma and asked, "You have..a boyfriend?"

Emma swallowed, looking at Paige and then Alex. Alex even raised an eyebrow and glanced at Paige. They did have a rule but Emma wasn't breaking any. They hadn't seen a boyfriend even come in, let alone start any drama.

"He's not.. my boyfriend.." Emma drifted off, trying to answer that but didn't know what to say. Was he her boyfriend?

"He's an ex boyfriend / returned solider from overseas. Here to claim her back." Manny explained, getting glared at harder. "What?" she shrugged innocently.

Emma then remembered something and her eyes widened, "Manny, your show!"

Manny bit her lip and just looked away. She knew. She couldn't do it. Jay was going to be so mad. She'd just have to make it up to him! Lots of beer, sex, sex, beer, tv, and sex.

(((**)))

"She seriously bailed?" Craig asked Jay, standing by the bar in the crowded club. It was way after midnight and Jay was just sitting there, drowning himself in booze.

The last band for tonight went on stage and the audience was cheering madly for them. The music then began to play.

Jay was glaring down at his drink in his hand. He couldn't believe Manny did this. He couldn't believe she did it to **him.** "Yea." Was all he said and grabbed his drink, chugging the rest and got up.

"Not cool.." Craig said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes to then wince a little in pain as Jay shoved by him and stormed out of the club.

How can Manny do this to him?


	13. Finally A Coyote

Manny happily came into her apartment that morning. She swung her door open with a beaming smile and wanted to tell Jay what had happened last night! She couldn't believe she had sung in front of a crowd- yes, maybe with a jukebox, but it was exhilarating! It could really help her stage fright , singing in front of a bunch of drunks who didn't care! They loved her either way, right?

She went down the hallway and her smile dropped from her face when she saw Jay standing in their room, packing up a bag. He barely even glanced at her and then zipped the bag up.

Manny crinkled her eyebrows together in confused. "What are you doing?"

Jay looked down at his bag, unable to look up. "I'm going to stay at Sean's for a bit.."

Manny's mouth hung and she looked at him with shock. Her heart broke and her voice cracked when she asked, "Why?" Was this about the gig?

Jay looked at her now with a look of disbelief. "Manny, I fought hard for that show tonight! Where the hell were you?"

Manny's mouth hung open as she tried to think of an excuse but her shoulders fell, not wanting to lie to him. "I .. was at work."

He raised his eyebrows at her and then snickered, turning to grab his bag.

"Jay, I wasn't ready!"

"You won't ever be ready!" Jay yelled back in the doorway with her now. She jumped, a little taken back by how mad he was. "You don't know what I lost and had to do to get you that spot! All I wanted was for you to finally do something you love and understand how good you are! I want you to stop **dancing** on bars! You're worth more!"

Her eyes watered and she shook her head angrily, "So you're just leaving!?"

Jay clenched his jaw and just walked away, heading for the door. He stopped before just leaving though and turned back towards her. "I've done things for you. I changed my life and my _ways_ for **you.** And you couldn't do this for me? Something that would have been great for you _and_ us?"

Manny was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "If changing your ways was so hard for you to do for me, you shouldn't of done it." She snapped back, "I never asked you to!"

Jay bit his tongue. It wasn't that it was hard, it was quite easy- because he loved her. He just wished it went both ways. He turned, and left. Manny let out a sob and turned back into her room, falling on top of her bed.

The next night at work, Manny took a night off. She was staying at Emma's since she hated the apartment without Jay. Emma went into work and was taking care of two sides of the bar, which was an amazing thing and showed Emma that Paige and Alex really thought she was finally a coyote.

Emma went on pouring drinks like a pro, spinning bottles in her palms without dropping anything, and collecting money like she's done this her whole life. She was making every customer happy.

When she got home, she opened the door and came in, tilting her head to find Manny still mooping on the couch where she had left her.

"Manny," she pouted, closing the door behind her. "You haven't even moved."

Manny snuffled, curling up into her pillow and blankets. "Sean's here." She mumbled. Emma climbed onto the couch with her and hugged her. Manny laughed sadly and promised, "I'll be fine. I need to sleep anyways.."

Emma looked at the clock. It was 5am. "You haven't slept yet?" she asked worriedly. Manny shrugged and Emma got up. She made Manny some tea to put her to sleep, and then she went into her bedroom where Sean was sleeping. I guess he had come late after work lastnight and passed out in her room, thinking she'd be home soon.

What if he asked where she had been all night?

Emma opened the door and smiled softly to the picture in front of her. Sean was asleep but had heard her and fluttered his eyes open. He was strikingly good looking for just waking up with his wavy hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey baby.." He laid in his boxers. This guy had the most sculpted body Emma had ever seen and it was alllll hers.

Emma came over, smirking as she crawled in and on top of him. That's when he smirked lazily back but furrowed his eyebrows to the nice black dress she had on. The sun was already setting through the window and he had to ask, "Where were you?"

"Work."

Sean didn't get it. Jay said she was a server. He went to ask another question but Emma shut him up with a kiss and she then leaned back, unzipping her dress from the back and Sean nearly groaned.

Soon they were both naked, rolling around in her bed. They were trying to stay quiet, for Manny's sake, but they just couldn't do it.

While taking her tit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple, Sean slid his hand down Emma's smooth stomach and between her legs. Emma moaned and rocked her hips against his hand and then gasped. His fingers started to drive deeply but agonizingly slowly into her.

Hearing her moan caused Sean to begin to rub his fingers in slow circles around her hard little button and she began to whimper and clench the sheets harder. Emma closed her thighs around his hand and couldn't take any more teasing. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He took the hint, laying over her more and pushing her legs apart with his hands. He leaned down, kissing her, until he pushed into her and gazed down at her when she sobbed in ecstasy and bit her lip up at him.

He moved slow. He groaned, feeling her squeezing his cock as he pushed further and further into her. Emma whimpered and began breathing hard. "Faster! Please," she looked shy and embarrassed from shouting that at first.

Sean shut his eyes and tried to not come right there. Emma now had her arms around Sean and was moaning softly in his ear each time he entered her. He could feel her breasts pushed up against his chest and even better was when she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He increased his speed slightly, his arms of steal lifting himself up over her, keeping his weight off of her. Emma cried out and began moving her hips with his. The love making turned into furious fucking.

"Oh-god! Yes!" she cried and he came inside her. He groaned against her neck, and jerked once more inside as she curled her fingers into his hair as she climaxed too. It was great, and long. She whimpered as she came down from her high and he collapsed to the other side of her on the bed, catching his breath.

Emma's heart pounded and her head spun. Sean gave an exhausted laugh and admitted, "I could fall asleep again."

Emma cuddled up next to him and sighed, "Good, I'm tired."

She rested her head on his chest and he draped his arm around her. Emma's phone began to ring and Emma groaned, closing her eyes more tightly to ignore it. She knew the ring tone because it was a special ring tone for her parents.

"It's Snake. Leave it."

Sean chuckled, caressing her hair until it stopped. Sean admitted after a deep sigh, "You know. I felt guilty for keeping in touch with Snake, but I'm glad I did. He was the only thing I had left to keep a connection to you."

Emma raised her head and rested her chin on his chest now. "You didn't tell him about us yet, did you?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." Admitted Sean who then looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Good.." Emma blushed, "I mean.."

"Is there an .. **us**?" he pushed further.

She knew what he was asking, "Officially?" she shrugged. "I don't know. Yes?"

Sean chuckled. He put one arm behind his head and teased, "I can't wait to tell our kids in the future that that is how we got back together. _Are we an item_? 'I don't know. Yes?'"

"Shut up!" Emma swatted his stomach with a laugh and went to sit up as he groaned but then grabbed her back down beside him. She laid with her back now against his stomach and he spooned her. She laid on her pillows with a smile and got comfy again. She laid in his arms and fell asleep like that, with a soft smile on her lips.

 **.../AUTHOR NOTE: I love all my readers! Thanks for keeping me motiviated. I'm loving how this is turning out! Here are some reply's for my August reviews! Thankyou everyone who reviewed earlier and I hope you're still reading!**

 **MATARHARI2018: You're so right, I should of done a story like this where this is how Sean also returns from army to Degrassi to win back Emma. So much better than how the show did it with NO SEMMA endgame (Still pisses me off). **

**JermainsGURL : Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking it! I'm putting a lot of effort into this one! It's fun! Even the Manny/Jay parts are fun to write. **

**Sockmonkey: Thanks for your reviews as well! I'm posting as much as I can, LOL! I'm doing pretty good I feel! Tons of updates coming again :D .**

 **YALEACEBELLA12: I'm always writing more! As I said above, this is the most I've updated in a long time! The idea's are just flowing like mad inside my head! haha. I think choosing Coyote Ugly was a good idea to base this on!**

 **VampireSeduction: Hope you're still reading! Kind review s like yours have brought me back to this story! :) :)**

 **TellerofStories: Thanks so much!**


	14. Those Girls Are My Friends

Spinner looked up as Diner's door opened and the bell rang back and forth to let him know there was customers. The usual coyote girls came in. Emma, Alex, Paige, Manny and Mia. They waved at him and sat in their usual booth.

"Who are they?" his sweet little ginger asked. He smirked sheepishly at the girl at the counter whom he actually was falling for since she came into the Diner a month ago.

"You don't want to know." He answered differently from when Emma had once asked him. He didn't want this girl to be a coyote- he wanted her to be his. She was so sweet, but sassy at times too. He loved it. Her smiles brightened up his mornings.

Holly J gave him a look until glancing back at the girls who were cheering to the night they had with their coffees and one of them was dancing promiscuously with the money she made. Holly J laughed and turned back to him as he shook his head smiling.

"They certainly are entertaining." He admitted.

Holly J smirked and laid her chin against her hand when she leaned her arm on the table. She had been coming here for breakfast once a week since she moved here. She wasn't a small town girl in the big city though- not like Emma. Holly J had come from another big city. She was a city girl and she was doing fine on her own. She just wanted to be more independent from her family but she still needed to find a job.

"Hey Spin. Can you hang this up on your board?" Paige asked, coming over to hand him a slip of paper.

He nodded, not looking at what it was and took it from her. He and Holly J both watched Paige go back to the table until Holly J swiped it out of Spinner's hands and peaked at the paper.

 **COYOTE UGLY HIRING.**

"They're coyotes?" gaped Holly J.

Spinner was shocked. "You heard of them?"

"Sure I do." Shrugged Holly J, "Hottest bar in this city. You'd have to be living under a rock not to know that bar."

Spinner had to laugh. "Tell that to Emma's boyfriend."

"Some girls boyfriend doesn't know she's a coyote?" she picked up her tea and sang playfully, " _Draama_." He laughed again.

(((((***))))

"There's something she'd hiding from me." Sean admitted. Jay was staying at his place and was cooking breakfast as Sean leaned on the island. "I just don't know what it is."

Jay miserably flipped the pancake in the pan. He stood by the stove and tried not to cave in and just tell Sean. But I guess misery loved company.

"Why don't you check out where she works?"

Sean furrowed his eyebrows and then shrugged. "She serves. I get the jest."

Jay turned off the stove and finally huffed, turning around and crossing his arms. Sean saw that he was serious and shook his head in confusion.

"What, Jay?" he was getting a little nervous, which made him a little angry.

"Coyote Ugly. Go stop by tonight, she always works Friday's." he knew, because Manny did too. Fuck he missed Manny so much but he needed to stay firm. She had really hurt him.

Sean had bit his tongue but nodded, getting up and going to get ready for the day. He shut the door to his room and Jay sighed, wondering if he had done the right thing by telling him. Maybe not? Maybe he was just angry?

((((***))))

That night, Emma hustled at work like always. She wore skinny black jeans with her designer black heels and a classy but sexy red halter. Her hair was in a salon blow out from earlier when she had taken Manny out to make her feel better with a girls day.

"Two corona's, one gin and soda with lime," Alex said, passing by her.

"Got it!" Emma hollered over her shoulder, stopping at the refrigerator to get the beers out.

"Hey beautiful!" a guy hollered at her, whistling a bit and smirking when she turned to fill up some cups. "Can I get a shot of whiskey?"

"You can **wait** your turn." She taunted, looking back down to place a lime on the gin and soda she made.

He frowned angerily then snickered, leaning more forward against the bar. "Hot little mouth for a hot little girl."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away as Manny came over and told her, "I got it." She stopped by the pervert and snapped, "Can I get you something or can you go bug other bartenders who are trying to work at _another_ bar?"

He frowned deeply, then got up, walking away. Manny snickered and turned around, getting back to work. Sometimes she was grateful for asshole costumers- she could take her anger out on them. She went to grab an empty beer bottle off the bar to pause and catch a sudden glance at the ring on her finger.

Her shoulders fell and her eyes watered. She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, "Keep it together." She muttered to herself and got back to work.

"Thankyou Emma," thanked the fire-man for his beer. He came in with his boss and co-workers every Friday before it got crazy. It was still only 10pm. It was busy, but not rowdy yet.

Emma smiled, filling a pint up for one of the guys. "No problem!" she enjoyed these guys. They were harmless, and they helped kick out another pair of frat boys earlier that probably would of tried to start a riot again tonight.

She laid down their beers and they cheered. Behind her, Alex was twirling Paige around as her favorite song by Jessica Simpson was on and some guys were howling with excitement. Emma giggled, wondering if those guys knew those girls were not interested in guys like them. Or guys in general. They began to cheer louder when Alex and Paige shared a kiss.

Emma shook her head with a smile as she handed the firemen their bill and turned around to head back to the front of the bar to stop dead in her tracks when she looked back up.

"Thanks gorgeous!" one of the firemen hollered from behind her, but all Emma could do was stare straight at Sean who stared back at her with a hard cold look in his eyes.

Emma slowly took a step closer to him. "Sean, what are you doing here?" she looked around, hoping it wasn't as bad as it looks. At least the girls weren't up on the bar dancing.

Sean looked around too, more with distain. He must of came straight from work because he still had his white wife-beater on with some car grease stains on it and his jeans. His wavy hair was tousled back a little.

"Whose the stud?" joked Alex behind the bar as she stopped behind Mia and Manny who were already staring.

"Sean." Manny said.

"Emma's boyfriend." Mia filled in. Alex oh'd, and nodded slowly. The three eyed the show.

Emma could barely look Sean in the eye. The hurt and disgust in his eyes tore her to bits. "Is this what you do? You dance on bars, a-and flirt for tips? Do you wear shorter skirts for-"

"Sean, it's a job!" Emma yelled and shook her head, "I don't do that stuff!" Well, not all of it.

Sean looked at her as if she had betrayed him.

"Well now I know what a fucking Coyote means." Sean muttered before he turned but she grabbed his arm. He turned back, but was not happy as he couldn't even look at her.

Ofcourse, right on fucking cue, the jukebox had turned on, and Paige hollered into the Mic. "Ladies get on up here! It's dancing time!" she played some music as the girls in the bar squealed or cheered, coming on up.

 ** _"_** ** _They're pickin' up the prisoners  
And puttin em in a pen  
And all she wants to do is dance, dance  
Rebels been rebels  
Since I don't know when  
And all she wants to do is dance!"_**

Emma looked down when she saw Sean's eyes rip away from the girls dancing provocatively on the bar to back at her. The guys in the background were cheering and whistling like dirty men for the women on the bar.

"How could you be a part of this?!" he shouted, "So you won't support me but you think I'll support _this?_ Women who-" he cut himself off, clenching his teeth together to watch what he said. He didn't want to go too far.

"Women who what, Sean?" she asked, challenging him to say it. What'd he want to say? What'd he want to call her? A slut? For being a _bartender?_

Sean was furious and had to walk out. Emma sulked a bit in the spot where she stood until she finally huffed, turning to run back behind the bar to grab her coat and then ran after Sean.

It was softly snowing. It was getting closer to December now and Emma ran out into the cold night after Sean. It was the first time it was snowing this year.

He was walking to his car (Which he switched his bike for in the winter time). He heard heels clicking behind him and knew it was Emma. He turned, still mad, but not wanting her to be out here in the cold wearing- whatever the hell she was wearing. He had to admit, at least it wasn't what those other girls were wearing. Emma still covered parts he wouldn't want her showing off, especially here in this _place_. But he feared that maybe on other nights, she wore other things.

"Emma, go back inside." He hated to say it. He didn't want her working there. But he didn't want her getting phenomena either. "We'll talk later."

"No," Emma said sternly, "We'll talk now. Look. I'm sorry about tonight. I know I should of told you but this is my job and it pays **my bills** , Sean. You can't just come in here and make a scene at my work!"

"You think you didn't tell me cause you knew it isn't right?"

Emma's mouth dropped. "It's a bar, Sean! I didn't tell you cause I knew how you'd react!"

He sneered as he looked the other way but he hated that she was right. And telling the truth. He looked back at her and finally snapped, "You don't belong here! You're not like those girls!"

"Those **girls** are my **friends!** They helped me when I had **nothing!"**

Sean swallowed, looking away from her emotional gaze. He sighed and closed his eyes, "I can't do this, Em. I can't be okay with you working here. Those guys inside with their hands on you-"

"Ray doesn't let them touch us. We're not strippers, Sean. We serve beer, sometimes people dance. What's the big deal?" She softened, hoping he'd understand and stepped closer, lifting her hand to rest it on his face.

Sean's anger minimized a little. He stared sadly down into her eyes but he nodded. "Fine," he looked down. Emma happily leaned up and kissed him. He half assed kissed her back until she pressed her body against his and he caved in, grabbing the back of her head and kissed her deeper.

She felt like she could see stars. He kissed her like a mad man in love- almost as if he was marking her for the men in the bar to see. She pulled away breathlessly and opened her eyes to his and saw this possessive look on his face that kind of made her legs weak.

"I'll pick you up when your shifts are over and you're spending the night tonight at my place."

Emma swung her hips a little. She didn't mind that. Not one bit. "Okay." She smirked back up at him at his playful glare.

When Emma went back into the bar, it was actually Alex who pulled her aside.

"You can't let that shit happen again. You're lucky Paige didn't see."

Emma's mouth dropped, "I-It was nothing. He's under control. It was my fault."

"Paige won't care whose fault it is. Keep him under control." Alex warned. Emma raised her eyebrows as Alex stormed off. Wow. She didn't fire her. Maybe Alex liked her after-all!


	15. Morning Sickness

Emma had took a few days off. She wanted to spend more time with Sean and after their little fight at the bar, it was needed.

Emma smiled, trying to go into the shower. "Sean, I'll be like 20 minutes."

"Too long." He murmured, kissing the back of her neck and moved into the steaming hot shower with her. "Jesus," he teased, turning it down. "Do you want to burn yourself?"

The water ran down Emma's body as Sean continued kissing around her neck. She rolled her eyes and smiled, shutting them. God he felt so good. He had this power over her body she couldn't explain.

They had drove to Niagara falls to enjoy the scenery, the falls, and the fireworks. Now for the last night, they were basically spending most of their time in their hotel suite. And Emma wouldn't have it any other way.

He turned Emma, and now the water ran down his back. He caged her against the wall and his arms are on both sides of her. Droplets of water fall from his hair and chest and Emma stared up at him in awe. How she won his heart? She'd never know. But she loved the it belonged to her, as hers belonged to him.

"..love you.." he whispered, his lips brushing against hers and Emma moans as they kiss deeply. Her tongue dances with his and his hands are now cup her face as he sucks her bottom lip playfully. Emma moved her arms to wrap them around his shoulders and pressed her naked body to his..

"Now _please_ ," Emma moans in between the kiss that he smiles again. 'Now' seems to be their word.

And then they go at it. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. He balances her and she holds on tight as he positions himself and pushes into her. She gasped and shut her eyes tight then moaned. He starts to move, and Emma flutters her eyes open and bites her lip, moving her lips to his ear.

"Harder, Sean." She wonders if he'll judge her, but he groans and grunts like a beast and he grabbed her hips tighter to prepare for his pounding. He moved her back up against the shower wall, and pounds into her. Emma screams his name and digs her nails into his back as they picked the pace up until Emma's gasping each second and Sean's panting.

Sean let out a manly groan and Emma curled her fingers into his wet wavy hair, feeling him cum inside her and she loved how she could make him explode like that. She moaned, and arched her hips. She blinked and then stared up at the shower still running, cursing as she remembered what happened the other night with Manny before she went on this trip with Sean..

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **"** **Sick for the second time in the morning?" Manny taunted, raising an eyebrow in the bathroom doorway. "Told you it's morning sickness. You're pregnant."**

 **Emma wiped her mouth quickly, flushing down her vomit and stepping back from it like it was poison. "It's not. I was just..stressed yesterday." She said breathlessly.**

 **"** **Mm? Is that so? What's the excuse for today?"**

 **Emma fearfully looked back at Manny and her shoulders fell. "I'm going to take a few days off work," She said in denial, "I might just have a bug or something."**

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

And here she was. No condom. Hadn't learned her lesson. But then again, it might have been too late. How was Emma supposed to tell Sean she might be pregnant?

Sean pulls out. Emma's still holding on. His breathing slows down but hers is still heavy- but only cause she was nervous, wondering how to tell him.

After they shower, he helps her out when they're done, and she grabs a towel. As she's drying her hair with the towel wrapped around her body, Sean notices the worried look in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

She just nodded. Giving him a weak smile. He comes behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and she tenses.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." she answers honestly and put the blow dryer down, turning towards him and laid a sweet kiss on his lips to assure him. He nods, but still looks at her a bit with concern. She feels her stomach turn and she tries to swallow it down.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _puke in front of him!_

 **Fuck.** Manny was right. She really was pregnant. She would have to tell him when they get home. She didn't want to ruin their nice trip.

((*))

"How was it?" Manny asked Emma, as the blonde got home from their trip.

Emma was exhausted and pale. She looked ready to be sick again as she dragged her feet to the couch Manny sat on.

"Uh oh," Manny cringed, watching Emma fall onto the other end of the couch.

"It's okay," Emma murmured, pulling the blanket over her. "Sean thinks it was car motion sickness."

Manny felt bad for Emma. "You gotta tell him sometime, Em."

"I will. Just..not today." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

((*))

Meanwhile, Sean closed his apartment door to find Jay holding his a 12-pack of beer on the couch with a cigarette in his other hand. His beard was unkept, growing into a box beard.

"Right where I left yea." Sean joked, rolling his eyes and walking over to the fridge.

"How was your.." Jay mocked, " _Honeymoon suite?"_

Sean snickered and grabbed a beer for himself, turning to crack it open and give Jay a look. "God you're so sad to even look at right now."

Jay turned his head from the game on tv and narrowed his eyes at Sean bitterly.

Sean raised his eyebrows and just headed to his room, "I'm afraid to know what you were like before Manny."

Jay's eyes saddened, and he looked down, glancing at the cigerette Manny would of chucked out the window. He put it in the ash tray on the coffee table and then sighed, taking a big gulp of his beer. He sadly glanced down at the beer next and decided that had to go too.. Geez. He really was pathetic.

((((****)))

"Whose this?" Emma asked, coming back to work and stopping to notice a strawberry red head standing behind the bar.

"Emma, meet Holly J." Paige introduced.

Emma smiled at Holly J's familiar nervous behavior. She was like that too first day as a coyote.

"Move," Alex suddenly bellowed right behind Holly J, holding a tray of 10 beers and Holly J gasped, jumping back.

When Alex was out of sight, Holly J sighed and stepped back in front of Emma. "She hates me."

Emma smiled softly. "No. We just all play our parts." She patted Holly J's back, walking away.

Manny came in next, having already met HollyJ when Emma was away, and she stopped by the redhead. "Ugh, day two since my manicure and already my nails are chipped."

Holly J reached into her pack pocket and threw a nail polish at Manny. "Here you go."

Manny squealed happily, "Holly J, I think I just fell in love with you!"

"Oh Manny," Holly J cringed, knowing Alex and Paige were lovers. Was Manny a lesbian too? "I'm not a lesbian. I played in the minors, but never went pro."

"No I.." Manny blinked and watched Holly J walk away to go help clean the bar. Manny snickered and shook her head, getting back to work.

When the bar started to get busy, Alex noticed Holly J standing around looking a little anxious by the crowd and she walked by her, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing? Come on, make yourself look busy. Grab this guy." She pointed.

Holly J noticed the man sitting at the bar had been sitting there a while. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Paige or Emma." The familiar fireman said. His name was Kevin and he was regular.

"Oh sorry," Holly J smirked, shaking her head with an apologetic look but Paige told her the rules. "You can't sit at the bar unless you order a drink."

"uh, ok.." he drifted, "Water."

Holly J nodded and went to go grab it til Alex stopped beside her again and muttered, "Did he just order water?"

Holly J's eyes widened a bit, remembering the rules about that. Oh god. Did she really have to spray someone with water? The man looked so nice..

Alex passed her the microphone and Holly J shyly it up to her mouth, "Uh, **Hey guys!"** everyone in the bar looked over. Kevin looked around with confusion. " **Someone just ordered water, do we serve water in this bar!?"**

 **"** **HELL NO, H2o! Hello NO H2o!"** as the crowd chanted, Alex smirked, sneaking the water tap spray into Holly J's hand. She had to give it to the redhead, she was really determined. Alex may of known she was a bitch, but she did it to see how long these girls would last. Emma shocked her. Now she wondered if this little redhead could too.

Without another minute to wait, Holly J was hosing the fireman down and Paige was running over from the back, "HOLLY J, NO!"

"It's ok Paige! No one orders water in your bar!" Holly J gasped when Paige grabbed it from her and dove for napkins, passing them to Kevin. "He's the fire marshal, he can order whatever he wants!"

Emma even cringed, watching the scene over on the other side of the bar with Manny and Mia who were giggling frantically. Emma then turned to Manny, and took a deep breath, "So.. heard from Jay?"

"Um. No.." Manny said, her smile dropping off her face.

Emma noticed Manny still wearing her engagement ring. That was a good sign. "Manny why don't we try to get you a spot at Club Notes again? Maybe it'd take your mind off it?"

"Emma," Manny groaned, turning to make a drink but Emma didn't leave her alone. Weather Manny was thinking of Jay or music, she might as well been thinking of Jay because her songs were always about _him._

"I could call Craig. Ask for another favor. Our Dad's are close."

"I bailed once, he won't do it again. I don't deserve it.." Manny mumbled, looking down and sadly back up at Emma.

Emma put her hands on Manny's shoulders, "You've been singing here every night, Manny. Let's at least _try._ Let **me** try. Please"

Manny didn't know why Emma so badly wanted to help her. She wasn't used to great friends like this. She smiled weakily, "Fine.." she bit her lip. She wasn't sure she was over the stage fright, but she wanted to try. "Lets do it."

Emma squealed, clapping her hands.

Manny laughed, rolling her eyes. "Why are you so determined anyways?"

"Cause I need something else to be worrying about rather than… _this."_ She glanced around to make sure nobody noticed her point at her stomach.

"Ok." Manny nodded. She raised a finger, "But you can't ignore _that_ for long." She pointed also at Emma's stomach. The blonde just shushed her, nodding and walking away.

The juke box started to play 'One way, or another' and Alex came over to Manny, carrying the microphone and Manny smirked, grabbing it to go get up on the bar and sing.


	16. The Rules Were Simple

Holly J was exhausted and feeling blue as she exited the bar that next morning. So, her first week wasn't going great. Maybe tomorrow would be better?

She ran her hands through her hair and went to head home when she heard someone clear their throat and she turned to see Spinner standing against his red car parked out front.

"What do _you_ want?" she couldn't believe it. It was the cute guy from the diner.

"I want what every guy wants." He joked, stepping away his car and closer to her. His grin was so wide and Holly J smiled a little back at him but nervously. "Breakfast!" he said.

She exhaled and laughed.

(((**)))

Meanwhile, after work, Emma headed for Craig's office. She really wanted to help Manny out. She could tell how Manny moved so naturally on the bar that it was like her own personal stage. Emma felt Manny would be okay now once put on a **real** stage. The bar was great practice for her stage fright but Emma really felt she was ready.

Emma nervously walked into a big fancy looking office. It was Craig Manning's private record label company that was located in a downtown luxurious building.

A secretary sat at the desk near the front door Emma walked into. Emma smiled, walking up to it and rested Manny's demo tape on the counter that she had carried here.

"Hi." She greeted and the secretary looked up, raising an eyebrow. Nobody just _walked_ in here. They had to make appointments.

"I'm Emma Nelson. I moved here about half a year ago. My friend has this really good voice and I brought her demo so Craig could listen. I was wondering if you could just..get him for me?"

The secretary gave a sassy look then laughed. "Emma, that is so cute! Now lemme tell you about me." Her smile wiped off so fast that Emma's eyes widened. "My name is Wendy and I first moved to the Big City when I was 21 to be a dancer, but I broke my big toe and then I got knocked up by this actor who dumped me to join the Peace Corps, so for the last 16 years I been raising my daughter all by myself and then two weeks ago, she tells me that she is a bisexual and that she hates me more than any person on this planet. Now tell me how I can help you, please, because I am dying to make *your* dreams come true."

Emma's eyes were still wide, until the back door opened and Craig came in, noticing the terrified girl standing infront of his cold secretary but you know what, he loved Wendy. She really made sure he was always getting his coffees and nobody was coming in without appointments.

His mouth dropped as he noticed Emma though. "Emma Nelson, is that you!?" he laughed, coming over and Emma sighed happily, walking over to him but glared at Wendy in the process.

"Hey Craig." Emma returned his hug. "I need a favor."

Craig nodded, leading her into his office. "Anything for you. You're like family! God I can't believe it. Sean first, then you!"

Emma smiled bashfully, sitting in a chair by his desk and he closed his office door. "You see, my friend tried to get a gig at Club Notes-"

"Ah, the one who bailed?"

"Yea." Emma shrunk.

Craig sat on his desk and shrugged at Emma, "So, what's your favor?"

"I know I shouldn't ask. But, she was scared. She didn't think she was cut out.. but she is now. She's ready. She wants to go on stage. Please, Craig, I'll do anything! She's **really** good. She's worth it."

He sat there quietly. Emma began to get nervous. He chewed his cheek and looked up, thinking. "Well.." he drifted to then smirk back at her, "If Emma Nelson says this girl is worth it- I believe it."

Emma groaned, standing up and hit his arm. "Craig Manning's, you had me scared for a second!" he dodged her girly slaps.

"Me? Have you met Wendy? She scares the shit out of me." They laughed out loud.

((((***)))))

"You got it!?" Manny squealed, jumping up with Emma up and down in the kitchen when she came home.

Emma then stopped and went serious, pointing her finger at Manny. "Next weekend. You better be there. To make sure you are, **I'm** bringing you to the show. And our friends are coming too."

"What?!" Manny exclaimed. Emma gave her a pointed look and she tried to force a smile, "Oh. Yay! _Fun._ "

Emma giggled and then had to ask, "Can I…invite Jay?"

Manny's shoulders fell and she leaned back against the dining table. "No. We aren't speaking right now, Em. I doubt he wants to see me at the show I ruined our relationship over."

Emma frowned, but she sneakily made a mental note to invite Jay.

(((**))))

Manny was pouring a pint of beer as Emma came rushing into work that weekend. She noticed she looked pale and Paige must of too cause she eyed Emma when the blonde rushed behind the bar and went to clock in.

"Geez sweetie," Paige mentioned, "Spray tan is a thing nowadays."

Emma grimaced. Paige had walked off as Emma looked at Manny and the brunette walked up the blonde, "Em, you're white as a ghost. What's wrong?"

Emma stared down at the computer machine and muttered, "I'm pregnant."

Manny's eyes widened. Wow. So, she was right. "Oh my god, you went to the Doctors and everything?"

"I went to the doctors, and did 10 tests of my own."

"Well, at least it's Seans. You guys are in love and he'll take care of you and the baby, no doubt." Her mouth dropped when Emma gave her a worried look. "I-It's Sean's, right?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ofcourse it's his! I'm only a month in. It wouldn't be Spinners." She and Manny shared a 'thank god' look and they laughed.

Holly J paused from where she was standing and turned her head towards the girls. She knew she was listening to something she should have been but she had to repeat, "Spinner? You and Spinner were a thing?"

Emma and Manny glanced at her and then another, not knowing how to answer that.

"For like.." Emma snickered, waving it off like no big thing. "One night."

"So you had a one night stand?" Holly J got the hint but still looked jealous, turning around and storming into the back.

Manny mouthed 'wow' to Emma who giggled and nodded, turning to go back to work. Emma smiled when she saw her regular fire fighters.

"What can I get you guys? The regular?"

Kevin sheepishly grinned as his friends started to chant for some shots. "It's my birthday. A round for us please."

Emma laughed and nodded, going to go get those shots. When the night went on, she's never seen Kevin or his friends get so rowdy, but he deserved it, it was his birthday.

Soon the whole crowd was cheering for Manny to get up on stage and she smirked at Emma, getting up and holding the microphone to her lips. "This one is for a darling friend of mine who I'd like to congratulate on her pregnancy!"

Emma's eyes widened and the song 'Papa Don't preach' by Madonna started to play. She looked around at the girls who were now glancing around at another in shock and now suspicion, wondering just who was pregnant and if Manny meant one of them was.

"It's not me." Mia said, raising her hands up and walking off.

Emma just laughed it off and turned, quickly getting to work as Holly J glanced at Paige and Alex, walking away after too. Alex eyed Emma but kept her mouth shut, going to take someones order. Maybe she was wrong, but she had a slight feeling it was one of them. Why else would Manny of said it?

 ** _"_** ** _The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess  
And I don't mean maybe, please _**

**_Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, hm  
I'm gonna keep my baby"/_**

Holly J had gotten up and was dancing with Manny on the bar as Manny sang. The two looked like they were having a lot of fun and Holly J was laughing as she came back down, getting help from Mia as she hopped down.

"Fun, right?" Mia asked. Holly J nodded, until something caught her eye. Spinner stood at the bar, smirking at her and leaned forward on the counter.

Holly J blushed, then came over. "Hey." She eyed him. She still couldn't believe he had dated Emma.

"Hey." He greeted, and pointed where Manny was still dancing. She was now pulling Emma up who rolled her eyes but did so. "You looked good up there."

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow. "Were you impressed by my horrible dance moves or just looking at my ass?"

He sheepishly grinned then raised a finger, "Just so you know, I was only staring at your ass for the first..10 minutes."

She blushed madly, smiling and looking down at her feet until she frowned.

"What?" he asked, concerned and noticed her now looking upset. He thought she might like him popping by? They had been hanging out for weeks and last night they kissed. He thought they could maybe go out again tonight.

"So," she asked, leaning closer on the counter too. "Is this what you do? Date the coyote girls? That's your thing?"

His eyebrows furrowed. He then shut his eyes and sighed. "You mean Emma?" she raised her eyebrow. He smirked a bit, "You're incredibly cute when your jealous and I wish I could make you more jealous but me and Emma were never serious."

She bit her lip but smiled. "Great answer." She said. He nodded back cutely, leaning in closer and they kissed softly. Spinner was bumped into hard and he stepped back. "I'll see you later!" Holly J yelled over the crowd that was shoving Spinner a little more away from the bar further and further. She giggled, watching him wave and run out of there.

The bar was getting crazy with more firemen for Kevins birthday. Even Kevin himself was drunk and had pulled himself up on the bar where Manny and Emma were dancing. Emma turned her head as she noticed Kevin and yelled over the music, "Kevin! You can't be up here."

Manny stepped beside Emma, getting worried for the blondes sake and didn't want her to fall. Maybe she should of pulled Emma up here in her new state.

The song kept blaring, the people cheering, and Kevin put his hands on Emma's hip, trying to make her dance with him.

"Kevin! Stop!" she understood he was drunk, but he really couldn't be up here. He wasn't acting like his normal self either.

By the front door, Sean had walked in. He told Emma he'd be picking her up now at the end of her shifts and she was suppose to be done in 20 minutes but he was early. He was glad he was as he saw some guy with his hands on her up on the bar. Anger boiled through him and he clenched his fists, storming over.

Manny gasped, seeing Sean and how angry he was, storming up to the bar. She grabbed Emma away from Kevin as soon as Sean grabbed the back of Kevins shirt and whipped him down on the bar. He grabbed his throat next and pulled him down to the floor.

Everyone was yelling 'fight' like they were back in highschool. Emma and Manny got off the bar as fast as Ray-Ray came to try to split up the fight.

"SEAN STOP!" Emma begged, watching with horror as Sean's fist kept pounding into Kevin's face until blood began to pour out.

"SEAN!" Manny even yelled, and Ray-Ray had a very tough time trying to pull Sean off of the Kevin. Sean even swung back his elbow to hit Ray in the face while he was trying to beat Kevin. Ray-ray finally grabbed Sean off by his own pit of anger, dragging him off Kevin.

"Don't hurt him!" Emma pleaded Ray-ray. She ran after them as the crowd spread apart for Sean and Ray-ray to pass.

When Sean was pushed outside, he went to turn to release his anger out on Ray-Ray but Emma ran infront of him.

"Sean stop!" she yelled, and hit her hands up against his chest to make him listen as he was panting madly and glaring at the bouncer. He finally spat to the side and tried to calm down. "What were you thinking?!"

He glared down at her and she actually shrunk back at bit, "What was *I* thinking!?" he yelled back, "He had his hands all fucking over you!"

"Kevin is just a regular, he was just having fun!"

"Fun with my girlfriend?!" Emma shut up at Sean's hurt and angry gaze. He wasn't wrong.

"I'm sorry, but- it was under control-"

He snickered, shaking his head and now turned. He went to storm off but whipped back around. "It's not under control. That isn't a _bar!_ The place is a joke, alright? They don't come drink your beer, or to watch MAnny sing, they come to watch girls shaking their ass on the bar!"

Emma swallowed the hard lump in her throat. She had nothing to argue with him on that. This time, he was right. She looked down, and her heart sunk when she looked back up and he was storming away in the distance. Her eyes watered and she turned, going back into the bar as quick as she could before she stood there any longer and bursted into tears.

A voice in the doorway stopped her. "There was only one rule. I told you not to break that rule."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, and shut her eyes. She turned to Paige who must have been standing there awhile because Paige looked pretty comfortable from where she leaned on the wall.

Emma lowered her eyes and muttered, "What are you talking about."

Paige raised her eyebrows and leaned off the wall, walking over to Emma. "I'm talking about you and your boyfriend making a scene in my bar. I'm talking about a friend of mine inside with a broken nose! The rules were simple, Emma."

Emma started to cry now, but she sucked it up and spat, "What, So I can't have a boyfriend now? What kind of stupid shit is that?"

Emma then realised Paige was holding her purse and coat, and handed it over to Emma with a shrug.

"This place is my home. It's my buisness. My everything. I'm sorry but you're fired."

Emma's mouth hung but she stood there, numbly nodding. She gazed off for a moment before she glared back at Paige. "I worked my ass off for you and you were supposed to be my friend."

"I never said I was your friend. I'm your boss. Well, I **was."** With that, she pushed by Emma, storming away also.

Emma snuffled from her red nose and wiped any tears that came down. She glanced once more around coyote ugly and finally turned around on her heels, walking out of the door again.


	17. Your Love Is Something I've Never Tasted

"Paige, she's pregnant!" Manny chased Paige through the bar the next night after close. She had found out Emma was fired today and had to talk Paige into changing her mind. Paige stopped for a moment, looking like she felt bad for once in her life but then continued picking up the empty bottles. "I fired girls for less, Manny. She knew the rules."

"Who cares about the rules!" Manny spat. Paige turned around to give her a look. "It's a bar for Christ sake!" Manny paused and then snickered. "You know what, Paige? *I* quit."

"You what?" Paige looked shocked and in disbelief, following Manny around the bar as Manny grabbed her coat and then walked to the door.

Mia and Holly J stood by the back, eyes wide at the scene.

"I said I quit!" with that, Manny flew the door open, walking out of it with a rush of a feeling like this was her new fresh start. She smiled, shutting the door behind her and walked down the street like she owned it.

(((****))))

Emma groaned, "Manny, you shouldn't of done that."

"Whatever. I have the week free now to practice for the show." Manny took a deep breath, "Maybe this will be another motivation to get my ass in gear."

Emma smirked sadly. She glanced down at her phone and ran her thumb over familiar buttons that she wanted to call.

"Em, call him."

"I can't." she mumbled.

"Has he tried calling you?"

"Nope." Emma took a deep breath, putting her phone away. "I need to give him some space. He was pretty angry.."

"You're pregnant! He needs to step up, quit acting like a-" Manny stopped when Emma gave her a look. She sighed and leaned back, "Yea. Guess you're right. Jay always hated me being a coyote too. He was right. It really is just a bar where men come to see us shake our asses.."

Emma laughed and laid her head on Manny's shoulder. "I'll miss it." But, she knew it was the right thing. She was just glad at least she had met Manny. They were truly made to be best friends. Maybe it was fate.

"So what are you going to do?" Manny asked Emma. She knew she meant about the baby. Emma took a deep breath and just stayed quiet, thinking maybe she would move back home and her parents could help her with this whole mess..

"Dunno, Manny.."

(((**********)))))

The week went by fast. Emma was there to help Manny a lot, trying to ease her stage fright. They played at smaller clubs, and practiced more on the roof. Manny had decided what song she should sing, and what she should wear. Emma was going around inviting their friends. Ofcourse minus Paige and Alex.

"Manny." Emma said, the day of the actual show. She helped Manny zip up the back of her dress. "You're going to do great."

Manny whined a little bit childishly but nodded, "I hope so." She looked back at the mirror and took a deep breath. At least she looked damn good.

The club would be packed tonight. Every chair in the house was sold. On Friday's it had the most people. There was tables for friends to sit at, and a whole band that would help play Manny's song for backup.

The lights were ready on the mainstage, and the microphone was placed in the middle of the stage.

"Wow, it's really happening." Gawked Manny, following Emma and Craig into the empty club. They wanted to make sure Manny came and saw what she was getting into, and they were hoping she didn't bail because it was a Friday night.

"Amazing right?" Craig asked, smirking over his shoulder at Manny. Manny caught his eye and just uneasily smiled, looking back at Emma. She wasn't interested in Craig's lingering looks.

"Your dressing room is in the back," Emma directed Manny, "I put your favorite beverages and snacks in there! I got to go but I'll be back in an hour."

"You're leaving!?" Manny's eyes widened.

Emma put her hands on her shoulders. "Manny." She said sternly, "You got this."

Craig teased, "I'll watch her for you so she doesn't run." Manny again avoided his gaze. This guy needed a girlfriend, stat. Craig noticed someone at the corner of his eye coming over, "Ah, this is Ellie. The clubs manager. She'll help you with anything you need."

Ellie came up behind the girls, narrowing her eyes a bit at Manny. She remembered who she was. "Sean's friend, right?"

Emma narrowed her eyes now at Ellie. "How do you know Sean?" she asked. Ellie stopped glaring at Manny and then stammered, "I- um, well-"

Manny smirked, knowing the real story. "She told Jay if he got her a date with Sean, she'd give him a $100 discount."

"100?" Emma asked. Ellie went a deep shade of red, head to toe, and looked deeply embarrassed. Emma slyly joked, "I would of at least asked for $200.."

Manny giggled and Emma finally excused her self. She had something important to do!

Back at the mechanic shop Jay and Sean both worked at, Jay was trying his hardest to finish up early. Emma had come to him earlier this week, telling him about Manny doing a show.

"Hogart!" Tony called. He looked up from under the hood he worked on. "I need you to close up."

Jay's eyesbrows furrowed, "But boss I-"

"Keys are on the counter." Tony cut him off, throwing the keys on the front desk. Jay went to walk over to stop him but Tony got in his car.

"Tony I can't!" he yelled but Tony's engine roared and backed out of the garage, speeding off. Jay cursed and kicked a trash can near, growling in anger.

((((***))))

Emma jogged down main street and stopped in front of the familiar lit COYOTE UGLY sign. She stopped in her tracks when Paige was at the door, locking it up.

"Paige.." she said. She was shocked she was locking up. It was a Friday after all, a clubs big night to be opened.

The blonde turned, shocked to see Emma as well and she actually looked taken back and then cleared her throat. "Emma. Hi. What ..what are you doing here?"

Emma shifted awkwardly. "Um. I was looking for you and Alex actually."

"Well," Paige looked around, "Alex went to go get the car out back." She glanced at the bar, "We're closing tonight."

"Oh." Emma blinked and actually thought must have been fate. "Well. I came to invite you guys to Manny's show tonight. She'd love to have you guys there.."

"Then why are you the one inviting us?" Paige asked, eying Emma up and down. Emma could tell she was a little hurt now , deep down. She just didn't like showing it.

Emma's shoulders fell. "Look. It sucked what happened. But you're still a friend to me, and to Manny.. even if you say you were just our boss." She said. Paige looked down. Emma went on, "So. Club Notes. In one hour. Be there!"

Paige smiled a little, looking back up and nodding as Emma handed her two tickets. Emma then smiled and went to leave but Paige called her back.

"Yea?" Emma asked.

"Um," Paige stammered, and looked a bit too embarrassed to speak. "Well. If you're still looking for a job. I'd love to have you back. You are after all, a natural coyote.."

Emma shared a smile with her and then Emma cringed lightly. "I appreciate that. But I do have other things to worry about now.." she smiled and Paige did too, knowing what she was talking about.

"Congradulations.."

"Thanks." Emma nodded, trying to keep positive about it. After another shared smile, Emma turned, walking away to go get her next chore done. Alex then pulled up on the sidewalk and Paige walked over.

"Ready?" Alex asked, "I heard every seat was sold." She was worried they weren't going to get in. It took some bugging, but Paige ended up confessing she really wanted to be there for Manny for tonight.

Paige raised up two tickets, smiling happily. "We got tickets. We're fine. Lets go."

((((((((**********)))))))))))

When Paige and Alex got there, there was a table for them right by the front stage. The best seats in the house! Holly J and Spinner were at the table, also Mia and Lucas. "Hey guys." Paige greeted, sitting down with Alex.

Suddenly the lights on stage went on, and the lights around the audience went off. Some people started to cheer as the band went on and it was beginning to start.

"Where's Emma?" Holly J had to ask but nobody had a clue.

"Everyone, give it up for Miss _Manny Santos_ singing; **I want you."** The invisible announcer spoke as Manny came out, quite nervously, but smiling and noticing all her friends.

The whole coyote table stood up, cheering as loud as they could over the other loud screaming. Manny smiled, glancing at them then back at her band setting up and ready. Manny nodded, turning back to her mic and holding it in her hand, taking a deep breath and glancing around again. These people weren't drunk. She wasn't at a bar. And they were here to really hear her sing.

Now she was nervous again. Heart pounding. She closed her eyes as the music began to start and she tried to keep her cool, thinking of anything that could help. When did she feel safe? What made her feel safe?

A memory came to her. One when her and Jay use to practice on the roof ..

 **FLASHBACK : Jay smirked as Manny finished, and he watched her looking so lost in it as she played on the piano . He played his guitar, and softly finished when her song ended. Manny laughed and turned around on her stool from the keyboard. "Good?"**

 **Jay chuckled and nodded, gazing at her lovingly**

END OF FLASHBACK.

Manny smiled and the lyrics began to roll off her tongue like butter. Everyone started to sit up in their chairs, raising their eyebrows or eyes lighting up. Even Craig and Ellie backstage shared an impressive look.

"Ow _ww!"_ Lucas laughed as Mia's sexy cheer/howl that the other girls chimed in on. It was a coyote thing.

 ** _"_** ** _I want you baby every single way  
Your love is like something I've never tasted  
You hold me close and I get excited  
That you are mine and no one else gets to bite it  
I want you"_**

By the chorus, Manny began to get into it too. Grabbing the microphone off it's stand and started dancing and singing together..

 ** _"_** ** _So bad I scream at night  
Your face kicking up insane inside  
I kinda like what you're making me do and  
Never seen my body move the way it's moving  
So bad baby I can't breathe  
My lungs fill up when you're touching me  
I kinda like what you're making me feel and  
I want you baby want you want you want you want you want you  
I want you"_**

Although the one Manny wanted most to be here wasn't here, he was helping her in a way Manny knew Jay had no idea of. This song was theirs and quite frankly, the lyrics were even about him. Even to get her courage she had thought of _him._

God she wished he came. She was amazing.

Meanwhile, a man behind Alex was shouting for more when the song ended and everyone was cheering madly. "Not long enough!" The man behind Alex shouted. "Come on baby, shake it!"

"Don't do it, Alex." Holly J warned, sitting back down from her standing ovation.

"It's fine." Alex said with a careless shrug. Even Spinner gave her an unconvinced look. Suddenly Alex threw her elbow back into the man's face when he howled like a dog. He shut right up, falling back in his chair.

Over back on the stage, Manny was breathless but smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. "Good job." The band told her, leading her down the steps off the stage.

"Thanks," She panted, looking down and careful of her steps until she stopped halfway on them, glancing back up and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed somebody that made her heart stop.

Jay stood in front of her, at the end of those steps. He **did** see the show. And he looked damn proud of her too, smirking up at her.

Manny was speechless, stepping down one more step to be eye level with him. He looked so damn good tonight too- or maybe she just hadn't seen him in a while. A few weeks was too long to be apart from him.

Manny then ended up smiling, loving the sparkle in his eye and how proud he looked of her. He stepped forward and put his hands on her hips, licking his lips nervously but gazing up at her with that old look in his eyes. Manny felt her knees go weak, she didn't even let him talk, she cut him off, slamming her lips down to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He furiously kissed her back, running his hands through her hair and kissing her as if he hadn't seen her for years.

They pulled away breathless, Manny's arms still wrapped around his neck and her forehead leaned down on his.

"God I miss you, Dimples."

"Don't ever leave me, again. Ever."

"Never." He promised with a sad smirk, brushing his thumb down her cheek and raised her chin again, kissing her tenderly. She moaned and pressed her body to his, before pulling away and whispering in his ear. "Take us home." He groaned and nodded, lifting her up off the stairs and she yelped and laughed before he set her down.

Hand in hand, they went to leave, but a voice stopped them . "Manny!" she heard and turned. Her eyes widened at Craig running up to her and she held Jay's hand tighter when he too squinted his eyes at Craig and back at Manny.

"What?" she asked, but noticed a man followed Craig and he put his hand out.

"I'm Richard Turner." he introduced.

Craig explained, "He owns the Turner-"

"Record Label company, I know." Manny said, heart beginning to pound and Richard said exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Manny I'd like to manage you.."


	18. The Happy Ending

Emma had stopped by Sean's work. Jay had called her, letting her know he'd be at the show so Emma knew Manny would be okay without her. He also let her know exactly what Emma wanted to know, that Sean would be at the shop, taking over his shift that Tony so rudely tried to force on him.

It was dark out. Sean had just closed the shop and she watched him putting papers away and shutting off the lights as she waited outside the locked door and then knocked softly. He looked up.

He had just grabbed his keys, and turned when he saw her. His face looked like he had seen a ghost. Emma couldn't blame him- he probably never thought she'd be coming to him first. It was usually other way around but this time, she had some making up to do. If they were going to be having a baby, she needed to take more responsibility.

He came up slowly to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open for her. Emma decided to stay outside. "We need to talk."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Emma, what's-" she cut him off.

"I need to tell you something cause if I don't tell you now, I won't tell you ever. And I might go back home. Then my parents can help me-"

"Emma," he came out, "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes watered. She tried to blink past them but she could tell he saw them cause he cringed. He hated when she cried. She bit her trembling lip and spat it out, "I'm pregnant. And I know you're mad at me- and I don't know where we stand but . .you know I don't believe in abortion so-"

Sean was still on the pregnant topic, his eyes wide. Then his head shook out of it, bellowing at Emma as he repeated, " **Abortion?** Why would you think I'd _want_ that?"

Emma's mouth hung. She looked down and crossed her arms, "I-I didn't think you'd want that. I'm just saying- I don't know what I'm saying." She finally began to cry silently, "I don't know what to **do.** "

He grabbed her into his arms, hugging her and shushing her as she shook uncontrollably . He told himself she was probably scared right now; this wasn't really about him.

His mind was racing, but he wasn't unhappy- to be honest, he was fucking thrilled! "Em," he smirked, pulling away. "This is a good thing."

She looked at him confused now, "How?!"

He raised an eyebrow. How? Seriously? "You, me, a kid? That's something I always wanted when I planned to come back and now.." shit, wow, now it was REALLY happening.

Emma still had a red puffy nose but her tears dried up. She snuffled but asked, "What do you mean?"

"Emma, come on." He rolled his eyes but slowly grinned, glancing down at her stomach that soon would be big with **his** baby. "You're having my kid. That's something I always wanted. Us, a family? My own garage?"

Emma sucked in a shakey breath. "You want this?"

Sean sheepishly admitted, "I didn't think it'd happen but ya, it was always in the back of my mind." He snickered, stepping closer to her again. "You'd be such a good mom." He caressed her hair back behind her ear.

Emma put her hands on his chest, closing her eyes to his touch. "So, you're not mad at me?"

He frowned deeply and taunted, "Emma I've been calling and leaving messages on your phone all week. Did you not get them?"

Emma was stunned. Oh whoops. "I was helping Manny with her um, show thing."

He chuckled and looked up, trying to remember the words he left on her answering machine. "A lot of the messages were stuff like _; I'm the idiot. I'm sorry. Take me back. I can't live without you_."

Emma knew he was joking but she sobbed again and he wondered what he had said and she said through a sad pathetic laugh. "I really missed you." She admitted, "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I never wanted us to fight, Em." He tightened his arms around her waist. "Move in with me. Let's do this. For real."

Her stomach fluttered happily, nodding up and down so much he laughed and leaned down, kissing her. She smiled against the kiss and pulled away, staring up in admiration at him. "I love you."

He nodded in agreement, holding her chin in his hand. "I've always and only loved you, Emma Nelson. Even when you piss me off, you still have me. You make me the happiest. And we're going to be fine.. _this_ is going to be **great.** Your going to great."

He knew just what to say, and Emma leaned up, kissing him deeply.

((((********))))))))

 **1 YEAR AND 4 MONTHS LATER**

COYOTE UGLY'S lit up sign flashed on and off as personal friends and family on the guest list were only let in tonight.

"Emma," the blonde looked over, hearing her name near the bar. Mia smiled and asked, "You want a drink?"

Emma hair was longer and her skin glowing. "No, I have to feed!" she pointed down at her daughter while giving Holly J a ' _remember?'_ look.

"Right." Mia laughed. Then a crash was heard down the bar where the new girl with black hair dropped a glass. Alex, on the other end, leaned over the counter to give the customer another beer to make up for that broken one.

"Paige!" Alex hollered to her girl friend, "Your new girl ain't gonna cut it!"

Emma smiled softly, catching Alex's eye. Alex hid her smile and turned, grabbing other people's orders. Paige had went to the microphone as she saw Jay and Manny enter the bar.

 **"** **Everyone, welcome home Miss Manny Santos and her hubby, Jay Hogart!"** their friend and family clapped, knowing Manny had been away on tour and Jay went with her ofcourse. The two were glowing with happiness.

Sean popped up beside Emma, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her in close to him. He ran his other hand through their daughter's cute little blonde ringlets. "We didn't get an announcement like that when we came in." he told Emma.

Emma laughed, turning her head towards him, "Manny was a coyote a lot longer than me." Her daughter glanced at her with her baby cheeks and big blue eyes so Emma gasped and insisted playfully, "I was never a coyote actually. Mommy _never_ worked here." Sean laughed with Emma.

"Hey Em!" Manny squealed, running over and putting her hands out as Emma moved her daughter into Manny's arms to say hello. "Hii Stacey!" Manny was Stacey's god mother, and Emma would have it no other way.

"Hey man." Jay greeted Sean, giving him a firm nod that Sean sent back. These two have even gotten closer, as Jay had bought Tony's shop and now owned it but Sean ran it while he was gone. It was GREAT pay.

Even Manny's parents and Emma's parents were here for Manny's welcoming home party held by Paige at Coyote Ugly. Paige had taken a big liking to Emma's father and was teasing him to get up on stage but then he actually did. To Emma's embarrassment.

Emma groaned to Sean, "oh my god.." he laughed, watching Snake start to dance on the bar as Paige asked the ladies to bid on him.

 **"** **Okay. In true Coyote tradition, I'm gonna make every woman's night... and auction off the most handsome little hottie in the place! The bidding will start at $25!"**

"26 dollars!" Bid Spike, the bar laughing at the wives one dollar more offer. Snake even gave her an unimpressed look.

"Take it off!" A voice in the crowd yelled. Snake raised an eyebrow and began to pull up his shirt and Emma squeeled in disgust until Sean put his hands over her eyes and she laughed.

"Ok, put it back on!" Manny yelled back up at Snake from beside Emma, still holding Stacey until passing her to Jay and getting up on stage too. Snake helped her up and Emma laughed too, getting pulled up by Manny next. Paige and Alex helped another up after and Mia grabbed her cowboy hat, hopping on stage too and wrapping their arms around another.

"Now I'm a real coyote!" yelled Snake down to his wife. Spike laughed and clapped with everyone as music started to go off, playing Unbelievable By EMF. The girls smiled happily with another, moving their hips in a back and forth rhythm. Emma smirked as she caught Sean's eye and now he held Stacey, and was smirking right back at her.

He and Emma had a beautiful daughter, a big house with a picket fence like Emma had always wanted, and Sean got to pick out the Stacey's name since he had always wanted a daughter. Not to mention, Emma's parents were thrilled they were back together and now had a beautiful granddaughter.

Emma was going to school for photography, and helping Manny with her album posters on the side. Manny was a famous singer now, so Emma would soon also be noticed for her great work and their lives would go on fabulously and happily.

Lucas and Spinner stood behind Jay and Sean and they started to howl, _like_ coyotes, and the whole bar chimed in. Even Jay and Sean after a shrug and Stacey too made little noises. The girls laughed and began to howl as well..

 ** _The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable_** ** _…_** ** _/_**

 **The. End.**


End file.
